Errores
by MikaShier
Summary: Porque hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar. Dedicada a Andersen. Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito. Uso de lenguaje vulgar. Esta historia trata temas delicados. Transcurrido en un universo alterno después de que los chicos se entraran a la universidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ésta historia está basada en los personajes de _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed! 1 y 2._ Por lo tanto, no son de mi autoría.

 **Se prohíbe:** La adaptación y la distribución de un fragmento o toda la historia por completo. Sí desea hacer algo como ello, por favor, pídanme permiso. Si bien Free no me pertenece, ésta historia sí.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito, contenido sexual. Temas fuertes como la prostitución, drogadicción y depresión. AU. _Contenido homosexual._

 **Título:** _Errores_

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 ** _Dedicatoria:_** Andersen. |Espero no decepcionarte, si quieres participar en la escritura de la historia, no dudes en decirme, que estaré más que encantada| No sé si tengo permitido etiquetar tu seudónimo real. Dame una señal, haz presencia, te invoco|

 **Localización:** Ésta historia se encuentra en AmorYaoi, Wattpad y FanFiction. Pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de Wattpad o Fanfiction, si lo necesitan. O por facebook. Mika S. Gold.

 _Se recomienda discreción._

|UNIVERSO ALTERNO|

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Hay personas que no saben sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida, por lo que caen en manos de la corrupción, llevados por la desesperación y culpabilidad. Existen varios tipos de pérdida, pero hay muchos más tipos de corrupción. Por ejemplo, corromper la verdad. Hacer uso de ella para obtener un beneficio propio. Abuso.

Generalmente, una buena historia causaba admiración, simpatía. Quizá hasta lástima. Y una buena historia era lo que debían contar para obtener la lástima suficiente como para sobrevivir.

La música resonaba por todo el lugar, rebotando contra las paredes de ladrillo, perdiéndose entre los gritos eufóricos de las personas que yacían bailando en el centro de la pista. Las luces fosforescentes de diferentes colores iluminaban el lugar lo suficiente, permitiendo que pudiesen verse unos a otros. El olor a drogas, alcohol, humo artificial a base de hielo seco quemado y el inconfundible aroma del sexo inundaban el ambiente, pero no importaba, porque cada uno de los individuos que allí se encontraba aportaba para ello.

Sus caderas se meneaban de lado a lado en medio de la pista de baile, atrayendo a su próxima "presa". Un par de manos tomaron su cintura y una pelvis chocó contra su espalda baja. Aquello solo sirvió para que, en respuesta, el chico acentuara aún más el bamboleo, restregándose contra aquél que le hubiese tomado desde atrás.

Él era bastante conocido por muchas de las personas que acudían a dicho "centro de diversión". Los demás solían sentirse atraídos hacia su piel blanca y visiblemente pulcra, rondaban como mosquitos torno a una luz brillante. Su cabello rojo bermellón era exótico y su carácter se adaptaba perfectamente a él, pues todos los derivados del rojo eran pasión, ¿no?

Cuando los labios contrarios se posaron en su cuello, todos aquellos que conociesen su profesión lo supieron. El trato estaba sellado. Con una relamida seductora de labios, Rin se llevó a su presa a las habitaciones encontradas en el sótano de aquél lugar. La mayoría del tiempo, sus clientes eran hombres, de cualquier tipo y descripción. Aunque a veces atendía a mujeres, aquellas cuya desesperación fuese tan alta como para ir y tomar prestado un cuerpo. Las mujeres solían ser más reservadas. Los hombres se alegraban con un revolcón.

No se puede decir que recibió la intrusión de aquél extraño con gusto, pues Rin Matsuoka, de veintitrés años de edad, odiaba acostarse con cualquiera hasta el punto en que el mero sexo llegó a causarle repulsión. Claramente, no tenía por qué venderse. Pero su soporte había caído y la culpabilidad lo llevaba al autocastigo, por eso estaba ahí, danzando contra las caderas de otro, embistiéndose a sí mismo y escuchando los gemidos ahogados de aquél que le tomaba la cintura y lo pegaba más a sí. Ahogando su culpabilidad con sus propios gemidos.

 _The Iwaka_ era un antro bastante reconocido en todo Tokio, pues se ubicaba estratégicamente cerca de la estación Shibuya, la más transitada de la ciudad, aunque era más su reconocimiento por el tipo de servicio que ahí podía encontrarse. Además, si bien iba mucha gente, su localización estaba bastante escondida. Quizá era una suerte que hubiese hoteles y restaurantes cerca, de lo contrario, ni con la ayuda de la dichosa y transitada Shibuya, Iwaka podría sostenerse.

Esa noche, un par de amigos se encontraban distrayéndose en ese lugar, agobiados por la universidad y demás. Los ojos de ambos habían estado clavados en la danza erótica del prestigiado prostituto de Iwaka, quien se había marchado hacia el área del personal con un hombre algo mayor que le apretaba el trasero y se restregaba contra él.

—Es asqueroso —murmuró uno de los chicos, bebiendo su cerveza y observando la pista de baile desde su lugar en la barra. Su acompañante imitó el gesto para después chistar.

—Sí. Es decir, está bien si te gustan los hombres… Pero vender tu cuerpo a cualquiera… Es un asco. No sé cómo existe ese tipo de personas, Ikuya —el peliverde asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

—No lo entiendo, realmente… ¿Cuál es la necesidad…? —un vaso golpeó contra la barra, interrumpiendo a los dos amigos. El barman sonrió, pero el gesto no llegaba a sus ojos.

— ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hablar de alguien a quien desconocen? ¿Siquiera saben por qué hace lo que hace? —El intruso volvió a su labor de limpiar el vaso con el borde de su delantal. Ikuya se encogió de hombros.

—Un puto es un puto. Si él quiere ser como una perra en celo y lo disfruta, entonces nosotros podemos hablar libremente de ello, ¿no, Asahi? —el chico se encogió de hombros, pensándoselo.

—No realmente… Creo que, si él tiene una buena razón para acostarse por dinero, entonces no tenemos derecho a juzgarle eso… Una historia que merezca ser escuchada… Quizá sería la razón suficiente como para callar.

—Bueno… Una historia siempre hace bien, supongo.

El juego comenzaba cuando uno de los chicos a quienes escuchaba hablar mal de Rin mostraba ser algo sensato. El barman sonrió levemente, inclinándose hacia adelante. Era lo que siempre hacía, por ese pobre pelirrojo que se atormentaba cada día, haciéndose sufrir a sí mismo por algo que no pudo prever.

—Es una historia que vale la pena. Ha conmovido mi corazón, y miren, pensaba que no tenía eso.

Sucedió meses atrás, quizá cinco, quizá diez. La cuenta se había perdido conforme la tristeza comenzaba a desbordar, consumiendo una pobre alma hasta descontrolar una vida por completo.

En aquél momento, había existido una hermosa pareja. Un futuro magnífico, haciendo lo que más les gustaba hacer. Un brillante camino, uno junto al otro. Estaban en la cima, viajaban por el mundo y finalmente regresaban a casa, amándose el uno al otro como si de eso dependiese su vida. Un mes después de que el más chico cumpliese veintidós años, el más grande armó una gran celebración. Una privada, solo ellos dos. Ambos eran chicos.

Flores de sakura adornaron el departamento que ambos habían comprado con la ganancia que ser nadadores olímpicos les dejaba, pero esta no era mucha, así que el dinero se marchaba con más rapidez de lo que tardaba en llegar. Quizá la mayor parte del dinero que poseían se había ido en aquellos espléndidos preparativos, pero no importaba, porque valía la pena.

Se dice que el amor no es suficiente en una relación, y ¿qué ejemplo más perfecto que aquella pareja, de pocos años de unión? La experiencia era bastante poca, sus manos tímidas apenas se rozaban sin causar un sonrojo en el otro. Pero, aun así, el mayor decidió que con eso bastaba.

Con un anillo en una pequeña caja celeste, pegó una rodilla al piso, inclinándose ante el amor de lo que sería su vida. El menor no podía creerlo. Era emocionante y confuso. No sabía reaccionar. Pero lo hizo, con la mirada desviándose.

—No puedo.

Palabras en susurros que habían escapado por sus labios, porque él no podía casarse tan rápido. No cuando vivían en el placer de una relación, no cuando había más cosas por conocer del otro. Él lo amaba, pero no podía tomar un atajo y llegar a la meta. Debían seguir amándose por más tiempo y después decidir que casarse sería lo correcto.

El mayor no lo entendió y enfurecido abandonó el departamento decorado con motivos de sakuras. El otro intentó detenerlo, pidió disculpas, pidió tiempo. Pidió otra oportunidad.

Nada le fue otorgado, más que pura culpa.

Esa misma noche, quizá a las diez, un oficial llamó a la puerta. El mayor había tenido un accidente en la carretera que se dirigía a Iwatobi. Habían dado con su dirección gracias a la tarjeta de identificación que conservaba en la billetera. El llanto del menor duró días, mientras tomaba una mano más fría que caliente, sentado frente a un cuerpo inerte que quizá jamás volvería a levantarse.

La culpa le cayó como un pesado saco. La familia de quien un día fue su novio dijo que no era a causa suya, pero en sus rostros podía verse que pensaban lo contrario. Se comprometió a pagar el hospital de a quien más amaba en la vida, era lo único que podía hacer.

No obstante, con el paso de los meses la culpa incrementaba. Él no podía pagar la cuota, así que consiguió varios trabajos y se rehusó a aceptar ayuda de los demás, dijo que el dinero no le hacía falta, que podía con ello, pero su novio se había gastado la mayor parte de sus ahorros en aquella propuesta, en ese anillo, lo cual dificultaba su situación.

Aun así, Rin jamás se atrasó con un pago.

Pero cayó en la prostitución cuando una operación de urgencia se hizo presente, aumentando así la deuda. Orillándolo a buscar algo que generara ingresos extra.

— ¿Por qué la familia de él no pagó? ¿No tenían amigos? —Ikuya se mordía el labio, no quería llorar por una historia de alguien a quien desconocían.

—Él no les dijo a sus amigos ni a la familia de su novio que no poseía más dinero. Se autocastigó, ya lo he dicho. Supongo que puede llevar una vida común, como si esto no le afectara. Incluso dudo que sus conocidos sepan que echa polvo con alguien por las noches.

—Debe ser duro —musitó Asahi. Ikuya asintió, observando la puerta por donde el pelirrojo había desaparecido.

—Lo es. Por ello inicié una recaudación hace unos meses. Él es una buena persona, sus intenciones no fueron hostiles y no merece estar aquí —el barman sacó un bote, lleno hasta la mitad de yenes y algunos dólares. Ikuya no lo dudó, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo echó en el contenedor, siendo imitado por Asahi—. Creemos que con lo reunido aquí podrá terminar las deudas.

—Ojalá lo haga… Su historia no es fácil de llevar. Se me han puesto los pelos de punta de solo pensar lo que él está dispuesto a hacer por quien ama.

* * *

La habitación en el hospital central de Tokio tenía paredes blancas y pulcras, contrastadas con cortinas de un azul opaco que dejaba a la luz del sol filtrarse levemente. El olor a medicamentos, alcohol y demás hacía presencia constante, junto al suave pitido rítmico que emitía una maquina a un lado del paciente.

Rin se encontraba en una silla bastante acolchonadita y cómoda, acariciando la mano de aquél que yacía inerte sobre la camilla. Observándolo con la admiración y el respeto que nunca le perdió, que siempre le acompañó.

—Es duro, ¿sabes? —murmuró acariciando la mano del chico. Aunque sus ojos no soltaban lágrima alguna, él sentía como si estuviese llorando— Pero voy a salir adelante. Y tú también lo harás. Esto ha sido solamente un tropiezo, ¿sí? Cuando despiertes, no volveré a dejarte ir. Te atesoraré, porque eres lo más importante del mundo para mí. Vamos a casarnos, Haru.

"Incluso si mi cuerpo no es puro, si me he convertido en un pedazo de mierda… Incluso aunque no te merezca… Estoy para ti, siempre lo estaré. Vamos a superar esto, ya lo verás. No hay nada que detenga a Rin Matsuoka, ¿cierto? —acarició la pálida piel del azabache, una sonrisa seca apareció en sus labios— Pero tú, Haruka Nanase, tienes que ser mejor que yo, siempre lo has sido. No hay nada que me supere, nada más que tú. Tu vida no acaba aquí… ¿No quieres despertar ya de este sueño tan pesado? Es un poco triste hablarte, dicen que me escuchas, pero no puedes responder —sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Haru, besó el dorso de su mano y suspiró entre los dedos contrarios—. Perdóname…

—Lo lamento, pero el horario de visita ha acabado, Matsuoka-kun —musitó una voz femenina, provocando que el aludido volteara hacia la puerta y asintiera, poniéndose en pie y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Haru. La enfermera entró a la habitación y revisó el suero—. Mañana la hora de visita comienza desde las ocho de la mañana, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta?

—No, no… Tengo trabajo… —La enfermera no se lo creyó, Rin lo vio en su mirada, pero era verdad. Tenía muchísimo trabajo. La mujer asintió.

—Ah, claro… Bueno, el doctor me ha dicho que te comunique que la fecha del próximo pago es el dos de febrero… Gracias por venir, enserio le hace bien escucharte.

Rin no contestó. Se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía de la habitación. El reloj de la sala vacía de espera marcaba las diez menos veintisiete. Le habían dejado media hora extra. Sonrió triste y vistió la prenda antes de caminar fuera del hospital.

Daba lástima hasta a los doctores y enfermeras.

Sus pasos lo guiaron por la mayor parte del centro de Tokio, las tiendas mantenían las luces internas apagadas y fue por ello, más la luminosidad de otros edificios, que pudo verse en las vitrinas de los escaparates.

Parecía acabado.

Había un par de ojeras bajo su rostro y su piel era más pálida de lo que solía ser. Suspiró y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. Estaba más delgado, creía.

Por suerte era justo eso lo que gustaba.

Esa apariencia frágil atraía a cientos de hombres y mujeres. Parecía que se rompería en algún momento y todos querían ser quienes dieran el golpe final.

Esa noche, Shibuya estaba gratamente transitada. Los turistas vagaban de un lado a otro, seguramente con ansias de ingerir algún alimento nocturno.

Rin rió suavemente. No.

Shibuya estaba gratamente transitada porque, esa noche al igual que todos los martes, la entrada a The Iwaka era gratuita ante las primeras cien personas. A mitad de precio para las siguientes.

Se relamió los labios antes de entrar a un callejón ciertamente oscuro. Sus pasos resonaron y salpicaron en algunos charcos de sustancias desconocidas mientras atravesaba aquél camino que, para qué mentir, tenía la pinta de ser peligroso.

Tocó una puerta de metal con un puño, haciéndola sonar tres veces. Esta se abrió, chirriante. Unos ojos ámbar le observaron con una sonrisita traviesa como compañía.

— ¿Vienes por tu dosis de sexo ilícito? —se burló. Rin sonrió, pero sus ojos no lo hicieron.

—Lo que me ofreciste el otro día. Lo quiero.

—Entonces, hoy no pagaré por tus servicios con dinero —comentó divertido, atrayendo al menor hacia sí y cerrando la puerta—. Te daré una pastilla por cada gemido real que salga de esta boquita —murmuró, acariciándole los labios.

Esa noche, Rin caminó hacia Iwaka con un dolor intenso en la cadera y un botecito lleno de píldoras en el bolsillo. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo por al menos un instante.

Estaba dispuesto a alejarse aún más del límite que había cruzado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

—Bienvenido a Lucky Look ¿qué desea ordenar?

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?!

Era miércoles, cerca de las dos con treinta de la tarde. Una gorra con las iniciales LL cubría su despeinada y pelirroja cabellera, haciendo juego con la camisa blanca rayada con celeste que ponía su nombre en una plaquita. Lucky Look era un restaurante conocido en la zona norte de Tokio, transitado mayormente por jóvenes debido al bajo equilibrio alimenticio que cubría su menú. Los carbohidratos estaban a tope en cada platillo (no literalmente). Y por eso mismo el lugar estaba lleno casi siempre.

Rin rotó los ojos y puso una mano a cada lado de la caja registradora mientras observaba a Nagisa con algo de irritación.

—Si no se decide, puedo recomendarle el combo cinco, que contiene una hamburguesa doble junto a un refresco jumbo y unas papas medianas por una moderada cantidad de...

—Rin-san, es un gusto verlo nuevamente —comentó Rei, acercándose a la barra.

—Ahora, si este combo no le convence, quizá pueda gustarle una hamburguesa de pollo...

—Rin... ¿Cómo estás? Te ves pálido —musitó Makoto con voz preocupada. Rin apretó los labios.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar?

—Hermano, ¿estás usando maquillaje? —Gou se acercó al pelirrojo por encima de la barra, sacándolo de quicio.

—Yazaki, tomaré mi descanso ahora —avisó sacándose la gorra y adentrándose a la cocina, dejando a sus viejos amigos con la palabra en la boca. Casi de inmediato apareció una chica castaña con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Buen día! Bienvenidos a Lucky Look ¿qué desea ordenar? ¡Puedo recomendarle el combo cinco, que contiene una hamburguesa con doble carne...!

—Dos combos tres, dos cuatro y uno cinco, por favor —interrumpió Makoto. La chica asintió y lo anotó todo antes de darles un número de mesa. Su sonrisa se había tensado un poco, pero Makoto prefirió ignorarlo y dirigirse hacia alguna mesa vacía, siguiendo a los demás.

Nagisa no dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que había sido encontrarse con Rin, con quién habían perdido el contacto desde hacía meses (habían visto al chico en ocasiones, pero no se sentía Rin). Todos sabían la fecha exacta en que el pelirrojo se había alejado, pero a nadie le gustaba recordarlo. La herida aún era reciente, para todos ellos, que siempre estaban juntos.

Gou se notaba realmente preocupada, no dejaba de lanzar miraditas al mostrador, donde la empleada se paseaba de un lado a otro preparando órdenes y dándoselas a otros empleados para que las entregaran. La entendían, de cierto modo, pues era realmente extraño el estado en que Rin se encontraba. Tan… descuidado.

La chica se removió en su lugar y eso fue lo único que Makoto necesitó para voltearse. Rin salía por la puerta del personal y se dirigía hacia ellos. Se notaba tenso. Y cansado. Cada paso parecía forzado y, en cuanto se sentó, hizo una mueca. Quizá estaba sobre-exigiéndose. Como siempre.

—Hermano, ¿cómo estás? —Fue la primera pregunta que Gou lanzó. El aludido le dirigió la mirada. Makoto se estremeció. Siempre había pensado que el "sus ojos parecen muertos" no era más que un decir. Que era imposible que la mirada de alguien careciera de vida. Pero ahora… le constaba. Rin parecía muerto por dentro.

—Bien. Cansado, es decir… Bien —respondió antes de soltar un suspiro y sonreír levemente. No quedaba rastro de esa sonrisa socarrona que le caracterizaba.

—Ne, Rin-chan… ¿Por qué no nos has llamado? Rei-chan y yo nos mudamos a Tokio…

—Eso fue hace dos años, claro que lo sé, ayudé—Nagisa hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Pero deja que termine… —Rin bufó y asintió de mala gana— Rei-chan y yo nos mudamos a Tokio hace dos años, pero cuando nos casamos decidimos que queríamos un ambiente tranquilo y… —el pelirrojo apretó los labios, molesto con lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que no estaba atacándolo, pero… Sentía que sí. Y eso le enojaba.

— ¿Tú? ¿Un ambiente tranquilo?

— ¡Un lugar donde respirar! Con mucho bosque y muchas áreas verdes y… —Nagisa estaba emocionándose. Rei sonrió un poco y le interrumpió.

—Ahora estamos viviendo en Ōme, desde hace unos cuatro meses. La casa todavía no es nuestra, pero estamos pagándola poco a poco y el ambiente ahí nos recuerda mucho a Iwatobi.

—Ōme está cerca de aquí… —murmuró Rin. Gou abrió la boca para hablar, pero Nagisa fue más rápido.

—No queríamos alejarnos mucho. Además, así podemos visitar a Haru-chan en el hospital cuando queramos.

La mirada de Rin cayó de inmediato.

Fue como si todo lo envolviera. Como si todo lo que había estado intentando apartar de su mente se le viniera encima. Se sentía tan pesado. Tan asqueroso. Tan culpable. El empleado puso la orden en la mesa y se retiró, pero ninguno tocó la comida. Nagisa quería disculparse por tocar el tema, aunque no sabía cómo. Y tampoco creía haber hecho mal.

—Hermano, la madre de Haruka-senpai me ha dicho que ya no tienes que…

—Cállate, Gou. Ese no es tu asunto. Es mío. No te metas —bramó rápidamente. La chica retrocedió en su asiento por instinto y apretó los labios. Rin chistó—. Diablos, ni siquiera te pregunté qué opinaba su madre.

—Pero, hermano, debes entender que… ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué eres tan difícil de tratar?! —chilló. Rin intentó fulminarla con la mirada y soltó un bufido, dispuesto a contestarle.

— ¿Por qué te…?

—Rin, sabemos cómo te sientes, pero creo que estás… Mal… Es decir, mírate, debes prestarte más atención. Pareces enfermo —interrumpió Makoto. Soltó un suspiro y continuó— ¿Hace cuanto no comes bien? Haru no hubiera querido…

¿Qué demonios sabían ellos? ¿Cómo demonios iban a saber lo que él sentía? ¡El amor de su vida estaba en coma! ¡Por su culpa! Ellos no sabían lo mucho que dolía. Lo mucho que debía, sin referirse a la deuda con el hospital. Le debía mucho a Haru. Todo ese amor que echó por la borda. Le debía su propia vida.

Además, ¿qué había sido ese " _hubiera_ "? ¡Haru no estaba muerto! Haru todavía quería, sentía, amaba. Todavía estaba vivo. De verdad. No debía hablar de él en pasado.

La duda siempre le asaltaba, siempre, a cada segundo del día. Si Haru despertaba… Rin jamás lo dejaría ir. Iba a conservarlo. A cuidarlo. Lo daría todo. Esta vez, no se equivocaría. Y si no lo hacía… Rin jamás pensaría en eso.

—Makoto, tú no sabes nada de mí —escupió el pelirrojo—. Nadie lo sabe —Nagisa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

¿Qué no sabían nada? Él sabía bastante. Sabía que Rin tenía varios empleos, lo había visto. Sí, había sido plan suyo el ir a Lucky Look, forzar el reencuentro. Porque había visto a Rin en el WcDonald's y en una tienda de víveres los fines de semana. Siempre que iba con Rei a ver a Haru, terminaba vagando por las calles con la esperanza de topárselo sin aviso alguno. No sabía de dónde sacaba el tiempo, pero Rin parecía poder estar en todas partes.

Sabía lo culpable que debía sentirse. Aunque era cierto que no sabía la clase de dolor que experimentaba. Porque él había perdido a un amado amigo, pero Rin había perdido a su novio. Rin conocía aspectos de Haru que ellos no. Rin había vivido con él. Amaba cada parte de ese chico. Entonces sí, no sabían nada. A Nagisa se le enchinaba la piel y sentía ganas de llorar de solo imaginarse en esa situación.

—Rin-chan, déjanos ayudar…

Rin tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse. Ahí mismo, con esos cuatro pares de ojos mirándole. Tuvo la oportunidad de salir del embrollo, de abandonar la prostitución que hasta ahora había ejercido. Pero no la tomó. Porque nadie debía compartir su castigo.

O quizá solo no tenía ganas de salvarse.

No lo supo ni lo sabría, no tenía por qué. No quería conocer la verdad. Hasta que punto su mente se había corrompido. No quería averiguar que ya no le importaba el roce de un extraño. No quería averiguar que le gustaba encontrar dinero metido en el espacio entre su piel y el elástico de su bóxer. No quería averiguar que se sentía bien el ser sometido. Restregar su culo contra la entrepierna de un cualquiera en una danza erótica.

No quería descubrir si le gustaba o no, porque no sabía si la respuesta le gustaría y no sabía que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba perdido.

Y muy solo.

Lo único que sí sabía era cuanto amaba a Haruka. Sabía cuánto deseaba que fuera él quien le tomara las caderas y no otros. Que fuese él quien despertase a su lado en la cama y no un extraño. Extrañaba su risa, su olor, extrañaba verlo, sentirlo. Sentir que le amaban.

Rin se marchó de ese lugar una hora después, al acabar su turno. Sus amigos intentaron ir con él, pero pronto se deshizo de ellos con alguna excusa que en verdad no creyeron. Sólo prefirieron darle su espacio. Ellos no sabían que Rin ya había pasado mucho tiempo solo.

Porque una buena historia trágica merecía lástima. Y eso era lo que rodeaba el mundo oscuro del pelirrojo.

Rin depositó dinero en el banco, a la cuenta del casero de su nuevo edificio y al de su viejo departamento. Sabía que estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco. Solo eso explicaba el por qué seguía pagando por un lugar que él no habitaba. Que nadie habitaba. Por qué le mantenía intacto y había contratado a alguien que le mantuviera limpio. Estaba enloqueciendo, consumido por la culpa. No por el amor hacia Haru.

Tenía una hora para descansar. O bueno, tenía más de una hora para hacerlo, pero no le gustaba recostarse solo y dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Ya no quería soportarlo.

El nuevo edificio de Rin era en realidad un edificio viejo, de cuatro pisos y paredes sucias. Los inquilinos no eran muy agradables y Rin aceptaba que se había acostado con tres de los cincuenta que habitaban ahí. Después había descubierto que no era bueno que sus clientes conocieran su dirección, quizá fue suerte que esos tres estuvieran demasiado avergonzados por "tirarse" a otro hombre como para acosarlo, como pretendían hacer algunos de sus clientes más frecuentes.

La puerta de su nuevo "hogar" rechinaba cuando la abría y la llave se atascaba en la perilla. Rin la odiaba con toda su alma, pero era algo que se merecía. Por _puto_. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le echó pestillo y cadena para después dejar su pequeña mochila en algún lugar de la sala-comedor.

Se quedó parado a la mitad del lugar y le echó un vistazo. Todo seguía tan sucio como antes, como cuando lo rentó. Las paredes seguían sucias y el lugar olía a mierda (o más bien suciedad, basura). No se molestaba en recoger las latas de refresco ni los vasitos de sopa instantánea. Todo estaba en el piso. Lo único limpio ahí era la canasta de ropa que lavaba. Suspiró.

Ya no quería seguir aguantando. Un respiro. Un jodido respiro era lo que necesitaba.

Se sintió atacado por la ansiedad. Una desesperación que podía resultar mortal. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta. Abrió y cerró las manos varias veces, con rapidez, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Tenía la boca seca.

¿Por qué tanta mierda para su vida? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal?

¡No entendía ni una jodida mierda! ¡Estaba completamente harto! ¡Lo odiaba!

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a llorar y no le interesaba. Se adentró en la pequeña habitación donde solo cabía su cama y un pequeño mueble con dos cajones. Levantó el viejo colchón sucio y sacó un botecito de entre los tablones de la base. Lo abrió y tomó dos pastillas, sosteniendo una de ellas entre el índice y el pulgar. Una vez no había sido gran cosa, pero… Parte de él sabía que quizá ya no podría detenerse. Quizá ese sería su verdadero fin. ¿A costa de qué era todo eso?

¿Qué tanto podía olvidar por un rato? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Guardó el bote y se metió al baño, abriendo el grifo de inmediato. Metió las pastillas a su boca e hizo un hueco en sus manos para tomar un poco de agua. La droga pasó por su garganta con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Su cuerpo no se resistía. Quizá estaba bien.

Media hora más tarde, Rin no olvidó nada. Sus pensamientos se sentían lentos. Recordaba cada cosa, pero no se sentía mal. De hecho, estaba extrañamente feliz.

Pero era extraño. Caminaba con lentitud y se había tenido que apoyar en la pared del pasillo mientras caminaba fuera de su edificio, con la ropa que solía usar en el antro. Un pantalón ceñido que delineaba el contorno de sus piernas y le acentuaba el trasero junto a una camisa suelta que dejaba entrever su hombro izquierdo.

Llegó a salvo a la primera planta y abandonó el edificio para dirigirse a The Iwaka, que, por suerte, no estaba muy lejos. Solo a una estación de distancia.

Algunas personas le miraban con desaprobación. Las madres alejaban a sus hijos de él y Rin reía, porque le parecía divertido que supusieran que era el puto que se tiraría a sus maridos esa noche.

Claro que ninguna mujer pensaba eso. Simplemente, preferían que sus pequeños no le miraran demasiado. La razón no estaba muy clara. Bueno, sí. Rin estaba notablemente drogado.

Rin se dejó tocar en el tren medio vacío. Nada podía ponerle de mal humor en ese momento. Y, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que golpeara la mano que le apretaba el trasero, las órdenes llegaban tarde y, cuando Rin lo quiso golpear, las puertas se abrieron en la estación donde bajaría.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Diez meses antes**

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Déjame tranquilo! —decía Rin entre risas. Haru sonrió mientras seguía atacándolo.

El día estaba terriblemente nublado, amenazando a Tokio con una tormenta, posiblemente eléctrica debido al color de dichas nubes. Haru y Rin se perseguían por todo el departamento. Todo había comenzado por el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo insultó la caballa del mayor, llamándola " _estúpido pedazo de pez_ ". Y al pelinegro, aquello no le importaba, bien sabía que la preferencia de Rin era la carne y también era consciente de que estaba quebrantando la regla número uno de su departamento: Dos días de caballa, dos días de carne, tres días de lo que sea. Sí, era la tercera vez en la semana en que comían aquél pez y Rin estaba harto (habían sido tres días continuos). En fin, Haru se había abalanzado sobre él. Tras llevar tres años juntos, de los cuales dos la habían pasado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, conocía cada punto sensible de su amado pelirrojo. Y el más accesible se encontraba sin protección… Su vientre.

Así que Haru se había dedicado a hacer cosquillas en el estómago de Rin mientras éste reía sin parar y, tras darse cuenta de que aquello iba en serio, huyó. Haruka lo alcanzó cuando el menor intento esconderse en la recámara. Lo tiró a la cama y lo aprisionó contra ella, pegando sus narices. Rin sonrió de lado y bufó.

— ¿No estamos muy grandes para este juego? —cuestionó en tono burlón. Haru le regaló una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios tiernamente. Haru no solía ser tan… juguetón. Estaba extrañamente feliz y a Rin eso le encantaba.

—No —se limitó a decir. Comenzó a desparramar pequeños besos en la cara del pelirrojo, comenzando por su frente, siguiendo sus ojos, su nariz, su mejilla, su barbilla… Rin ya estaba desesperado, así que haló el cabello de Haru y estampó sus labios en los contrarios, sofocando la burla que éste emitió.

Era perfecto, tanto que parecía irreal.

El amor que Haru le tenía a ese chico de sonrisa afilada era inmenso. Nunca había amado a alguien tanto como lo amaba a él. Rin era su todo. Nadaba para él, vivía para él. Era para él. Y fue tanto el amor que sentía, que la ropa de ambos quedó en un segundo plano, tirada en el piso. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, no era la primera vez que escuchaba los gemidos de Rin contra su oreja mientras simulaba fuertes embestidas, frotando su erección con la contraria. No era la primera vez que se deleitaba con todo lo que Rin era, sin cruzar la línea. Su esencia, su olor, su voz. Él. Tampoco era la primera vez que, al terminar, el pelirrojo se disculpaba frenéticamente por las marcas de rasguños que le había hecho en la espalda, no era la primera vez que Haru se lo perdonaba, diciéndole que de todas formas lo merecía. Pero no se lo merecía, porque él quería continuar y Rin insistía en que aún no era tiempo, se reprimía y Rin no sabía cómo agradecer. Así que no pasaban de la masturbación. Nunca habían hecho el amor.

Tomaron una ducha juntos. Rin cuidó la espalda de Haru, poniéndole una pomada para que las heridas no llegasen a infectarse y esperando a que se borraran por arte de magia. No entendía por qué no podía controlarlo. Siempre terminaba rasguñándolo. Haru decía que eran marcas de propiedad. Que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

No era la primera vez, y no planeaban que fuese la última.

—Nagisa quiere verme —dijo de pronto Rin. Haru fingió indiferencia.

— ¿Y?

— " _¿Y?"_ Pues nada, que iré a verle… ¿Quieres venir? Dice que iremos de compras y a comer, que quiere que Rei, él y yo nos pongamos al día.

—Si sus palabras fueron "Rei-chan, Rin-chan y yo" entonces no estoy incluido. De todas formas, sabes que no me importa del todo si a Nagisa se le ocurrió que quería ser astronauta ahora —Rin sonrió.

—No seas tan cruel con el pobre. Es exasperante y todo, pero es muy buen amigo. Además, hace meses que no los vemos.

—No, gracias, Rin. Diviértete.

—Aguafiestas… ¿Sabes? No me extraña que aún con esa apariencia y aura de misterio no te hayas conseguido una novia durante toda la adolescencia.

—Rin… Solo tenemos veintidós años. Se considera que…

—Somos adultos jóvenes, no adolescentes. Y no, Haru, olvida lo de tu abuela, no eres ordinario. Demonios, diviértete un poco. Ven con nosotros. Quizá veamos la película esa de la rebelión del mundo subacuático, ¿no te parece genial? Esa cosa me suena a ti.

—Ya ve y diviértete, ¿sí? —Rin rotó los ojos, pero asintió. Se acercó a donde Haru se encontraba y besó sus labios—. Te amo —la sonrisa se ensanchó.

—También te amo. Vuelvo más tarde.

—Está bien, adiós.

Haru observó al pelirrojo cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sonrió levemente, no podía evitar estar emocionado. Vaya que no. Leyó un poco hasta que su celular se iluminó con un mensaje entrante. Respiró hondo.

" _Nagisa Hazuki._

 _¡Haru-chan! Rin-chan acaba de llegar, iremos a comer, luego de compras y te avisamos cuando acabemos. Si necesitas más tiempo, me avisas y lo entretenemos. Dice que quizá sería bueno entrar a ver "Rebelión subacuática" para contarte después el final. Si necesitas más tiempo, entramos. ¡Avísame!_

 _P.D.: Pervertido"_

Haru sonrió, Nagisa jamás superaría el "-chan". Era impropio de él estar tan entusiasmado. Es decir, desde que su relación con Rin había iniciado, la seguridad en el habla del pelirrojo se le había comenzado a pegar, así mismo con la facilidad de expresión. No es que Haru hubiera cambiado, solo sonreía más. Por más tiempo. Siempre para Rin.

 _"Makoto Tachibana._

 _¡Llegué! Desde que Rin se mudó la puerta siempre está trancada. Sucios. Ábreme"_

El pelinegro rodó los ojos e hizo lo indicado. Makoto entró con una gran sonrisa y un brillo inigualable en su mirada. Quizá él estaba más emocionado. Y nervioso.

—Haru, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Deja las cursilerías y vámonos. Me hiciste el favor, ¿cierto? —el castaño asintió, sacando un papel de su chaqueta.

—La mercancía espera en el punto de entrega. Vamos, si no nos cobraran intereses. Gou se fue primero para allá, para hacer tiempo.

Salieron de apartamento rápidamente y se montaron en el auto del pelinegro. Makoto estaba tan feliz… Haru estaba demostrando que era a Rin a quien amaría por siempre. Y sabía que el sentimiento era completamente mutuo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Es de humanos**

* * *

—Rin, ¿podrías dejar por un momento el celular? Y la computadora.

—Dame un momento, Haru, esto es importante.

Una perfecta tarde de primavera, Rin se encontraba sentado en el sofá del departamento que, junto a Haru, habían rentado. Una mesita retráctil se encontraba frente a él, sosteniendo la computadora portátil mientras la mirada del pelirrojo viajaba de la pantalla del celular a la del computador, presionando teclas en este último y arrastrando el pulgar sobre el primero.

Haru suspiró y se sentó en silencio junto a él, observando lo que hacía y sintiéndose, en cierto grado, orgulloso de ser el causante de la desesperación de Rin, quien revisaba las ofertas de las universidades en Japón, pues había rechazado la que antes había aceptado en Australia.

Por un momento, Rin se quedó quieto ante las pantallas, Haru le vio examinar minuciosamente los requisitos y las condiciones para mantener la beca deportiva que se le ofrecía. Le vio sonreír levemente, siendo consciente de que justo en ese momento, Rin acababa de elegir dónde se iba a quedar.

—Sabes que no me molestaré si decides ir a Australia, ¿cierto? Después de todo, era el plan —murmuró Haru, Rin negó brevemente, soltando un largo suspiro y recostándose en el respaldo del sofá para mirar a su novio.

—Ese era mi plan antes de tenerte a ti.

—Eso… Eso es mentira, siempre he estado aquí.

—Imposible, este departamento era de alguien más —Haru sonrió un poco ante aquella respuesta tan estúpida y recargó la cabeza en el hombro contrario. Para Rin esa era suficiente muestra de afecto.

—Ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Pero no quiero irme, Haru. Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión.

* * *

 ** _Tres años y once meses después._**

Tan cierto y tan injusto. Era de humanos el equivocarse.

Era de humanos.

¡Era de humanos!

Día a día, las personas cometían errores. ¡Siempre! La perfección no existía, era imposible. Nadie podía hacerlo todo bien, nadie. No podían pedirle que no se equivocara, no podían exigirle algo que _nadie_ podía hacer. ¿Entonces por qué…?

¿Por qué?

¡Todos tenían derecho a cambiar de opinión! No, no todos tenían derecho. No en situaciones extraordinarias, no cuando estabas cerrándole la puerta a alguien más. No podía… ¿Por qué?

Sus caderas se movían, su cuerpo sudaba, su cabello se agitaba, la música resonaba en sus oídos y el asco se asentaba en su estómago.

El dolor era inevitable y la culpa permanente. Corrompido, olvidado, sin importancia.

Hombres, mujeres. Ancianos, jóvenes. Casados, divorciados, solteros, con pareja. Lo había probado todo y vivía las consecuencias.

El desdén hacia su persona, hacia lo que ejercía. Su cuerpo débil y la exigencia que se negaba a detener. Todo, nada. Ya no valía la pena.

Tirar la toalla, rendirse… Eso nunca había pasado por la mente de Rin, pero ahora la idea brillaba, resplandecía como un hermoso letrero señalando un bellísimo acantilado. Como una lindísima etiqueta nombrando un frasco lleno de píldoras. Como una bonita soga atada alrededor de su cuello.

Pero tenía tanto miedo de morir… No quería tomar el camino fácil. Quería recuperarse. Creía que sería capaz de olvidar, de superar, de seguir viviendo. A lado de Haru.

Amarlo con todo su corazón y ser amado de la misma manera.

Ansiaba ser feliz. Ansiaba olvidar. Ansiaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules, brillando ante él. Esa risa tan linda que era la mejor melodía que había escuchado.

Pero él…

La vida era tan dura. Dolía demasiado. Era como caminar en fuego ardiente, al menos así lo veía él.

El riesgo de perder su sueño aumentaba en cada píldora. Su vida se estaba yendo por el desagüe. Rin estaba perdiendo vitalidad. Su cabello ya no brillaba, ya no era suave. Sus ojos parecían irritados, sus labios estaban en un pálido rosado. La vida se le escapaba y él no parecía ser consciente.

—Últimamente se ve muy… delgado… —murmuró un joven, sentado ante la barra del antro. Su compañero suspiró y observó con desgana su botella de cerveza antes de asentir.

—Odio mirarlo —contestó. El barman soltó una risita, apoyando los codos en la barra y mirando al pelirrojo en la pista. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pero han estado viniendo cada sábado desde hace un mes.

Asahi miró a Ikuya de reojo y se encogió de hombros en dirección al joven tras la barra. ¿Y qué si veían a ese chico todos los viernes? Era humano el ser tan jodidamente curioso. No podían reprocharle eso.

— ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con él? Quizá cambie de opinión respecto a su… —la risa del barman interrumpió su oración. El chico se limpió una lágrima invisible y miró a Ikuya con suma diversión.

—Anda, dime qué te fumas.

— ¡No me fumo nada! Solo creo que…

—Entonces dime, ¿quién mierda crees que eres tú para cambiarle la vida? ¿Algo así como un dios? ¡Oh, ya sé, ya sé! Un manipulador experto. Quizá seas uno de esos que dan pláticas motivacionales…

Ikuya apretó los labios antes de darle un largo trago a la botella, Asahi suspiró y volvió la vista a Rin.

—En todo caso… ¿Cómo podrías hacerle cambiar de opinión? Si él cree que eso es lo que merece…

—Nosotros tenemos un amigo que está en coma, también —comentó Ikuya, dejando la botella en la barra y recargando los codos—. Él jamás permitiría que su pareja pasase por una cosa como esta… como la pareja de este chico está dejando que suceda con él.

—No es que él lo haya decidido, niño. No lo está dejando pasar de una manera consciente. Él sufrió un…

—No, él huyó de los problemas —debatió Asahi. Le dio la espalda a la pista y se relamió los labios—. Él no dio una oportunidad. Dijiste que este chico dijo "No puedo", ¿cierto? Bueno, pues un _no puedo_ no es necesariamente un "no quiero". Él no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, no dio otra oportunidad a la relación. Simplemente se marchó considerando sus propios sentimientos, el bienestar de él mismo. Al contrario de este… rojito, como se llame. Él sí renunció a su propio bienestar porque él sí cree que haya otra oportunidad.

— ¡Sí! No se lo merece. De verdad, debería encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de ver más allá de sí mismo.

—Alguien que no termine en coma por una estupidez. Alguien que no se vaya.

— ¡Alguien que se quede! —Asahi rotó los ojos, Ikuya estaba ebrio, notablemente. Sus palabras se comenzaban a arrastrar y solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente— ¡Alguien como Asahi!

— ¿Ah? —el aludido alzó una ceja. El barman rió levemente y se irguió, prefiriendo ir a atender a otros borrachos— ¿Por qué como yo?

—Porque tú te quedas —musitó el de cabello verdoso, con tono obvio.

—Ja… Bueno, le pediría una noche, pero él ya tiene un cliente —Ikuya se giró hacia la pista. El pelirrojo ya no se encontraba ahí, quizá por eso Asahi se había volteado. Suspiró con algo de sueño, dirigiendo la vista a las escaleras del lugar. Ah, ahí estaba él.

Asahi terminó su cerveza y se levantó, tomando a su amigo del brazo y jalándolo entre la multitud en dirección a la salida, ignorando por completo sus quejas. Era de humanos querer hacer algo.

En ocasiones, uno no podía darse cuenta de los errores que cometía. O no podía abrir los ojos y observar que cada cosa que hizo en consecuencia de un error era, simplemente, algo que no merecía. Las personas, la mayoría del tiempo, acudían a la "auto-consulta". No les importaba la opinión de un tercero, porque nadie más que ellos se sentían como _ellos_ se sentían en ese momento. Nadie tenía derecho a opinar, a decir si lo merecían o no.

Así que no había forma de sacar del pozo a alguien que se había metido ahí solito, por decisión propia... A menos que lo convencieran de que él no debía estar ahí.

Quizá Rin necesitaba un empujoncito. Quizá era necesario un poco más de tiempo, un poco más de oportunidades, un poco más de atención. Pero las melodías crueles eran las que el destino mejor sabía entonar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La ruta que había tomado no tenía retorno y no había manera de compensar, jamás, lo que hizo. Lo que hacía, lo que seguiría haciendo. No tenía perdón, y se lo hicieron… Se lo hizo saber.

Una tarde de febrero, Haruka despertó.

Y su infierno se desencadenó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Solo escúchame**

* * *

 _El fin justifica los medios._ Esa podía ser la frase más estúpida que alguna vez se creó. Los fines, _para nada,_ justificaban los medios. Pensar que lo hacían sería digno de un idiota. Pero Rin Matsuoka no era ningún idiota. Él era completamente consciente. O al menos lo había sido.

Es fácil convertirse en un imbécil, solo se tiene que seguir los pasos adecuados. Cometer error tras error, tras error, tras error. La vida es un camino lleno de acertijos. Como un árbol lleno de ramas y raíces. Un camino te guía a otro, hay atajos, hay caminos largos, hay caminos que terminan antes de lo esperado.

Cada decisión abría una gama de opciones en consecuencia y Rin se había asegurado de escoger la peor cada vez. O al menos eso era lo que él había pensado.

Un trabajo es un trabajo, pero eso no significa que sea una excusa.

Y podría bailar hasta que sus pies doliesen. Podía sonreír de una forma tan real, pero aún así seguiría siendo falso. Estirarse todo lo que podía a fin de alcanzar nada. Sus manos estaban vacías. Todo lo que creyó tener, se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

La mañana de un dos de febrero, Rin recibió el mejor regalo que podía se le podía conceder.

Una llamada telefónica que él, lamentablemente, solo pudo contestar en su descanso, después de que alguien intentase contactarlo unas cinco veces.

¿Has sentido tu cuerpo cosquillear por la emoción? Tus ojos picando ante el aviso de las lágrimas, la sonrisa de tonto que se instala en tu rostro y esas risitas estúpidas que no puedes evitar contener. Así fue como Rin se sintió. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y solo pudo balbucear que iría cuanto antes al hospital.

Convenció al jefe de cambiar su turno y se dirigió al centro médico de inmediato, el estómago le cosquilleaba y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Pero no se permitió llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme del trabajo, no le había dado tiempo. Su cuerpo dolía, las ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, su piel estaba más pálida que siempre, el sudor frío le recorría la espina, pero nada de eso importaba. No importaba qué tan mal podía sentirse. Por supuesto que no.

Con la respiración agitada, se detuvo frente al hospital, mirando su reflejo en las puertas transparentes del mismo. Bien, no se veía sucio, solo descuidado. Se acomodó el cabello y soltó el aire lentamente, intentando calmarse.

Dio un brinco imperceptible en cuanto sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró levemente y vio la sonrisa alegre de su hermana. Ella no se molestaba en ocultar su felicidad. Llevaba su bolso en el brazo y un cartón con cuatro vasos de café en la mano libre. Pero, a pesar de esa sonrisa, Gou se veía preocupada.

—Hermano —había dicho de forma animada—. Feliz cumplea…

—Tú… ¿Cómo estás aquí tan rápido? —preguntó Rin. La chica le miró atentamente y después suspiró.

—Haruka-senpai despertó ayer por la tarde… Su familia fue la primera contactada, pero ellos pidieron que no te llamaran todavía… Ya sabes, querían consentir a su hijo por un rato…

—A ti sí te llamaron —Gou desvió la mirada, asintiendo levemente. No había dicho una mentira, pero tampoco había sido toda la verdad.

—Llamaron a Makoto-senpai… Él… Bueno, nosotros… Todos están aquí… Haruka-senpai quería vernos, pero solo pudimos llegar hasta hoy, hace unas tres horas —Rin no pudo sentirse molesto, porque fuera de todo lo que tardaron en llamarle, lo único que en verdad le importaba era que Haru estaba de vuelta. Y no iba a dejarlo ir. No de nuevo—. No dijo nada respecto a ti, pero de todas formas no podían evitar llamarte…

—Me llamaron solo para que viniese a pagar —acertó. Gou le miró con algo de tristeza, pero asintió—. Y tenían que decirme que él había despertado…

—Haruka-senpai no ha dicho nada sobre ti, supongo que le da algo de vergüenza hacerlo… Pero tampoco ha dicho que no podías venir a verlo, todo ha sido decisión de su familia.

—Tengo derecho a verlo —Gou sonrió ante el tono de queja de su hermano y asintió, pero luego negó varias veces.

— ¡Pero no puedes verlo así! —señaló su rostro y sonrió— No hay que preocupar a alguien más hoy, así que voy a maquillarte esas ojeras.

Rin accedió porque era verdad, no debía preocupar a Haru si él acababa de regresar. Ese era el inicio de su recuperación, debía serlo. La luz en su camino, el sendero correcto. Él podía dejar de hacer las atrocidades que hacía. Él tenía la oportunidad de cambiar.

Gou cubrió las ojeras con poco maquillaje, de forma en que ni siquiera se notaba el polvo que le había echado en el rostro. No podían hacer nada respecto al uniforme de su trabajo, así que, sin más, la chica le apretó la mano y le incitó a entrar.

Por primera vez en meses, Rin no se sintió solo.

Las fuertes luces de los pasillos chocaban contra las paredes blancas, reluciendo ante la cansada vista del pelirrojo. Hacía días que no dormía ni un poquito. Se detuvieron frente a esa puerta a la que Rin había acudido tantas veces, hablándole a un cuerpo cuya vida se escapaba. Esta vez, le vería con los mismos motivos, pero con una actitud cien por ciento diferente. Esta vez, él estaba feliz. Y Haruka estaba despierto.

Makoto los recibió con esa cálida sonrisa que le caracterizaba y saludó a Rin con amabilidad mientras ayudaba a Gou con los vasos de café, tomando el que al parecer le pertenecía y pasándole a Rei otro de los vasos. Nagisa estaba dormido en el sofá de visitas. Si Rin hubiese preguntado la razón, Rei le diría con una mueca de "fastidio" que el rubio no había dormido desde que se enteró de lo de Haru, ansioso por verle de nuevo.

Pero la mirada de Rin había caído en su amado pelinegro nada más entrar, ignorando los saludos de sus amigos, que también ignoraron la tensión que se formó hasta que esta fue imposible de evitarse.

Rin tragó en seco y no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos azules de Haruka, a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Sintió como si alguien rasgara en su interior, porque esa mirada no era de cariño. Era resentimiento puro, en todo el significado de la palabra. No se sentía bienvenido, y Haru no iba a negar que quería que Rin desapareciera en ese instante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su voz sonaba algo cansada, como si acabara de despertar de una siesta, quizá porque no había hablado en mucho tiempo. Rin se quedó sin palabras y se quedó unos instantes sin contestar.

—Mi hermano ha venido a verte —respondió Gou, sonriéndole al pelinegro—. Se ha salido de su trabajo y ha corrido hasta aquí en cuanto se enteró.

—Rin-senpai —habló Rei, dedicándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo—. Es bueno verlo, Nagisa-kun y yo trajimos un regalo para usted, por su…

—Rin, contéstame —exigió Haru, interrumpiendo a Rei sin consideración alguna. Rin se llevó la mano al cuello y lo talló con suavidad, intentando encontrar las palabras. No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

—Vine a verte, ¿no es obvio? Me llamaron hace poco y yo…

—Tienes que irte, ni siquiera debiste venir.

La voz de Haru era seca. No estaba dándole opciones, de verdad quería que se marchase. El pánico se desbordó en el interior del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso Haru sabía lo que había estado haciendo? ¿Era porque él le había contado todas esas cosas que pasaban en su asquerosa vida mientras este dormía?

La mirada de Haru, ¿era una mirada de asco? ¿Por qué otra razón lo correría? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

No era que nadie estuviera diciendo nada, era que Rin no estaba escuchando. Makoto le rogó a Haruka que se calmara y Gou le estaba diciendo algo a su hermano, tomándolo por el brazo e intentando darle apoyo. Rin no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada. Nada salvo los latidos de su propio corazón.

¿Por qué debía seguir latiendo? Debió detenerse hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué dolía? Era obvio que no había oportunidades para alguien como él. Las puertas se cerrarían en cuanto se acercara. Era estúpidamente obvio que no quedaba nada ahí.

—Espera, solo escúchame… Sé que esto es mi culpa, pero yo en verdad te amo, y cometí un error, pero… Todos cometemos errores, si pudieras darme solo una oportunidad, por favor… —La voz de Haruka siempre estaría atravesando las barreras que su corazón culpable interponía. Resonando en su cabeza, grabándose ahí para siempre. Una voz que ignoraba la razón detrás de su decisión, la voz que prefería no dar otra oportunidad. Haru habló con tristeza, con decepción. Habló con claridad y sin dejar ningún cabo suelto para que Rin pudiese salvarse.

—Yo ya no quiero verte.

 _Nunca más. Así que por favor, no regreses._

La única razón por la que no se echó a llorar en ese momento fue sencilla: Un vacío absoluto inundó su alma. No se sintió triste, no sintió enojo, no sintió absolutamente nada. Asintió levemente, todo el tiempo con la mirada clavada en Haru.

Escuchó a Makoto replicar junto a Rei, intentando hacer entrar a Haru en razón, oyó a Gou gritarle al pelinegro y la sintió aferrarse a su mano. Pero no entendió nada. Todo se escuchaba como un constante balbuceo. Como si sus sentidos estuviesen entumecidos.

—Está bien, lo siento —su voz fue un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que los cuatro chicos en el cuarto le mirasen. Haruka asintió levemente, algo desconcertado por la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Rin.

—Chicos —murmuró Nagisa, tallándose un ojo y bostezando— ¿Por qué están gritando? Estaba durmiendo… —Sus ojos terminaron de enfocar la habitación y observó la mirada molesta que Gou le dirigía a Haru antes de que su mirada cayera en Rin. Sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre él— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Rei-chan y yo trajimos un regalo por tu cumpleaños!

Rin empujó a Nagisa y le dedicó una mirada seca, que dejó al rubio pasmado.

—No vuelvas a tocarme—gruñó, soltándose también del agarre de Gou. Sacó su llavero y retiró de ahí un par de llaves, lanzándoselas a Haruka, quien las reconoció de inmediato. Eran suyas. Del departamento que había compartido con Rin—. Ya no vivo ahí, sigue igual que como estaba. Sigo pagándolo, así que está bien si vives ahí. Tú decide que hacer.

El pelirrojo se marchó de la habitación sin más, con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Esa misma tarde, pagó la deuda del hospital. Ahí mismo le avisaron que el último pago se daría el día en que Haruka pudiese irse del hospital, lo cual sería, si todo iba bien, en una semana. Rin solo aceptó y se fue.

A cada paso, sentía que su corazón se rompía, el vacío estaba llenándose de emociones negativas. Llegó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se recargó en ella y sacó las cosas de su bolsillo lentamente. Todos sus movimientos parecían ser cuidadosos, pero dejó caer las llaves y la billetera al piso mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Cada prenda fue quitada de su cuerpo con torpeza. El uniforme del restaurante de comida rápida en donde trabajaba quedó amontonado en una esquina de la habitación mientras Rin arrastraba los pasos hasta su refrigerador. Sacó una botellita de agua y la bebió rápidamente.

Se dejó caer en su colchón y suspiró profundamente, solo entonces se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían sin reparo por sus mejillas mientras él intentaba secarlas en vano.

Debió suponerlo, era lo más obvio. Haruka no era un abanico de opciones, había demostrado ser, más de una vez –no siempre–, monocromo. Todo era blanco o negro para él. Rin lo había rechazado, a su punto de ver, y esa era la idea que se quedaría en la mente de ese azabache.

Fue así cómo decidió terminar con cualquier opción que la vida le pusiese enfrente. De pronto decidió que ya no había salvación para él. No más natación, no más amor. No merecía, siquiera, morir.

Las personas tienen niveles distintos de sufrimiento, había personas que se derrumbaban con una mala nota, había quienes se levantaban aún después de perderlo todo. Rin lo sabía, y decidió que él era de las personas que se derrumbarían por un corazón roto. Merecidamente roto. No más nada.

Abrió el frasquito de pastillas y tomó una, después otra, y así hasta que el bote estuvo vacío por completo.

Miró ese frasquito durante unos segundos. Hacía instantes, había estado lleno y ahora estaba solo. Como él. Miró al piso y sonrió levemente, soltando un sollozo. Se le había caído una de esas cositas blancas. La alzó y miró la droga fijamente antes de echarla al bote.

Cierto, no estaba vacío.

Gou lo había seguido hasta que Rin aceleró el paso, corriendo y provocando que ella lo perdiese de vista. No estaba solo. Tenía a su hermanita.

Se levantó y entró al baño, inclinándose sobre el váter y metiéndose los dedos a la garganta. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes y unos minutos después, había devuelto todas las pastillas, o al menos parecían serlo. Tiró de la cadena y se levantó para limpiarse la boca. No estaba vacío, pero lo que tenía no lo merecía. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se vistió para ir a su "trabajo" en el antro.

Esa noche, conoció a un cliente nuevo: Asahi.

 ** _"Si pudieras escucharme solo una vez más, podría decirte que siempre estuviste en mi cabeza. Y ahora el recuerdo de lo que hice estará grabado en cada parte de mi cuerpo."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Lo merecía**

* * *

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas y el gélido aire se colaba entre la abertura de la ventana. Escuchaba la música resonando a lo lejos, así que sabía dónde estaba y no era una sorpresa que no estuviese solo. No apartó la vista de aquella luz neón, proveniente del letrero del motel frente al antro, se limitó a acomodarse sobre la cama antes de sentir un brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Rin sabía que estaba drogado porque al girarse solo pudo ver el rostro de Haruka. Se relamió los labios y se acurrucó en el pecho contrario, soltando un suspiro y dejando que el otro le acariciara con algo bastante parecido al cariño. Sintió cómo le desenredaba el cabello. Sintió que le besaba la frente y luego lo sintió levantarse. La luz neón le pareció hacerse más fuerte y entrecerró los ojos, cosa que al parecer le hizo gracia al otro, pues escuchó su suave risa y Rin a punto estuvo de pedirle que se quedara, porque solo veía, sentía y escuchaba a Haru.

— Entonces… ¿Dijimos tres mil? —cuestionó el chico, buscando su billetera en el piso. Rin se irguió en la cama y se talló la cara con pereza. No era Haru, Haru no le pagaría por sexo jamás.

—Déjalo así —soltó un suspiro y se puso el bóxer. El contrario le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisita. El pelirrojo distinguió algo de lástima—. Pero… Si vuelves, te cobraré el doble. Así que vete de una vez.

—Oye… —la cama se hundió a su lado. Rin clavó la mirada en los pies del contrario mientras este se ponía los calcetines— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? No pareces estar demasiado bien…

— ¿Por qué le diría a un extraño que me lleve a casa? No tiene sentido.

— ¿Quizá por la misma razón que hace que te acuestes con un extraño? —escuchó al pelirrojo bufar y soltó otra risa, irritándolo más— Llámame Asahi, así ya no somos extraños.

—De cualquier manera, estoy bien y no necesito a ningún niñito llevándome a casa —se quejó— ¿Qué te dice que estoy mal?

—Bueno, te has puesto mi ropa interior. Estoy seguro de que… Bueno… Tú ni siquiera traías ropa debajo de… Bueno… ¡Ah! También estás algo drogado —Rin lo miró con incredulidad, luego frunció el ceño.

—No, no, un segundo… ¿Quién mierda se pone los calcetines antes que la ropa interior?

—En realidad, cuentan como ropa interior… —el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y asintió, tomando sus pantalones— Te ríes muy bonito… ¿Me devuelves mi…?

— ¿Tu ropa interior? Ya la traes puesta —señaló sus pies con la mirada y le sonrió, terminando de vestirse—. Te dejaré llevarme a casa.

Minutos después, el olor típico de Iwaka invadió sus fosas nasales. Asahi halaba de la muñeca de Rin, solo para asegurarse de que no fuese a irse por algún motivo. El pelirrojo miraba las luces con una sonrisa boba mientras Asahi le hacía señas a Ikuya, quien estaba sentado en la barra. El chico asintió de inmediato y agitó la mano a modo de despedida.

Se mordió el labio cuando subió al pelirrojo en el automóvil, preguntándose si estaría bien aprovecharse así de la situación. Se preguntaba cómo sería ese pelirrojo en realidad. Ese que ni siquiera se había dignado en presentarse. Estaba seguro de saber su nombre, alguien se lo había dicho, pero no recordaba cuál era.

Admiró su perfil mientras encendía el auto y suspiró, él no parecía una mala persona. No parecía el tipo de persona que mereciese tal golpe de… Karma. No tenía que sentirse culpable por no haberse sentido preparado para enfrentar un matrimonio. No tenía porqué culparse de las decisiones impulsivamente estúpidas de aquél a quien dejó.

Siguió las instrucciones que el pelirrojo le dio y poco después se detuvo frente a un edificio que parecía estar en sus últimos años de vida. Trabó las puertas antes de que el chico bajara.

— ¿Vives ahí? ¿No te da miedo que se caiga o algo así? —Rin lo miró algunos segundos y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

— ¿Quieres subir para que te muestre que no se derrumba?

Rin vio con diversión como Asahi tragaba discretamente. Se relamió los labios y estiró el brazo, apagando el auto sin recibir una sola protesta del otro.

—Aprovecharé y te devolveré tu ropa interior. Completamente gratis por hoy. Así que… ¿Qué tal si quitas el seguro de una vez? —Asahi sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Tu nombre.

—Rin. ¿Me abres la puerta o rompo la ventana?

Asahi sacó las llaves y abrió las puertas antes de salir. El corazón latía desesperado dentro de su pecho y las palabras de Ikuya rebotaban en su cabeza. " _Alguien como tú"_. Ese pelirrojo le había hecho sentir en una entrega total. Le hacía sentir que podía existir el amor a primera vista. Le hacía querer sacar a Rin de aquél abismo en el que había caído.

Subieron las escaleras con lentitud y, una vez en el piso de Rin, caminaron por el pasillo hasta una de las puertas. El pelirrojo la abrió con cierta dificultad antes de girarse para abrazar a Asahi por el cuello. Este último le dio un besito en los labios y se separó.

—Toma mucha agua y ve a descansar, Rin.

— ¿Eh? ¿No pasarás?

—Me cobrarías el doble, ¿no es así? —Rin se recargó en el marco y sonrió ladinamente, asintiendo.

—Entiendo. Gracias por traerme, Asahi. Realmente fue un placer.

—Sí… —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a mirar al pelirrojo— Existen otras maneras, Rin… La prostitución es…

— ¿Un oficio indecente? —cuestionó, acomodándose el cabello— Consideraré tu amable intervención a los problemas que no te incumben, ¿vale? Cuidado en las escaleras, el edificio de este prostituto podría caérsete encima.

—Rin, sé que no me conoces y que yo no te conozco. Pero por lo poco que sé de ti... No mereces nada de esto. Podrías encontrar algo mejor.

— ¿Lo poco que sabes de mí? Solo sabes cómo manejarme en la cama, no significa que… —apretó los labios y Asahi fue testigo de la sombra que sus ojos adquirieron— ¿El barman te contó algo divertido?

—No… No fue divertido, pero… —la mano del pelirrojo se extendió frente a él.

—Tres mil yenes, cariño.

Asahi se sintió un imbécil cuando salió del edificio. Él y su enorme boca habían arruinado la oportunidad. Pero eso no significaba que iba a rendirse. Acababa de decidir que Rin le interesaba demasiado. No importaba el pasado, solamente lo que vendría en el futuro. Iba a borrar esas marcas. Y quizá su atracción pasaría a ser un enamoramiento completo.

Rin se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó su almohada con fuerza. Quería morirse ahí mismo. Su día había sido pésimo y las ganas de echarse a llorar eran tan grandes que ni siquiera había encontrado el valor para rechazar a Asahi en cuanto este le invitó a una habitación de la parte superior del antro. El sexo había sido… Más placentero de lo normal, porque Asahi lo tocaba con un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido. Lo tocaba como si él fuese la botella prohibida en la repisa alta en la casa de sus padres. Aunque ese chico claramente no vivía con sus padres. Estaba bastante madurito para ello.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un sollozo. Pensar en Asahi no le ayudaba en nada, porque Haruka parecía estar presente en cada acción. La droga posiblemente le había causado alucinaciones.

Dolía demasiado y esa noche lloró más que todas las noches anteriores. Se sintió devastado. Sintió que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Se sintió morir ante la fría mirada de la persona a quien más amaba en la vida.

Lo tenía bien merecido.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Haru observó el techo de la habitación por muchos minutos, intentando distraerse del hecho de que estaba en el hospital, sobre una camilla y con algo horrible conectado a su mano. Le habían dicho que era por el suero, pero a Haru esas cosas no le convencían y solo había entendido que era horrible, pero no podían quitársela todavía.

Sus dedos tamborileaban el barandal de la dichosa camilla mientras escuchaba el sonido de la televisión en bajo volumen, además de las voces apagadas de sus padres hablando fuera de la habitación. Ellos tampoco querían a Rin, vaya sorpresa.

No iba a negar que se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de culpar a su exnovio sin ningún tipo de reparo, pero eran las heridas que quedaban, las que no podían cerrar con ocho meces de analgésicos o cualquier droga médica que le hubieran propinado. Era injusto, pero no haría nada por cambiar eso.

—Buenos días —bajó la mirada ante la voz, topándose con la sonrisa gentil de su mejor amigo— ¿Ya no estás enojado? Conseguí el número de Rin, por si…

—Ya tenías su número, Makoto —dijo con voz ronca, tomando el control de la camilla para acomodarla hasta quedar medio sentado—. No lo voy a llamar todavía.

—El "todavía" es un avance, ¿no? —le sonrió levemente y se sentó en el sofá junto a él, arrastrándolo un poco más cerca. Haru miró hacia enfrente y movió los hombros en círculos mientras suspiraba.

—Lo llamaré cuando vea el departamento. Me lo voy a quedar, pero dejaré que saque sus cosas.

—Haru, Rin ha tenido meses de autocastigo, podrías ser un poco más… comprensivo, ¿no crees?

—Si ha tenido tanto tiempo, ¿habrá sacado ya sus cosas de mi casa?

—La casa de ambos.

—Tú no lo comprendes, Makoto. Le pedí matrimonio a Rin porque lo amaba. Y si él me amaba, debía aceptar. Pero me rechazó, porque no me ama lo suficiente.

— ¿Te dijo porqué no aceptó o curiosamente no recuerdas esa parte?

—No puedo recordar algo que no sucedió —respondió, restándole importancia. Makoto frunció el ceño levemente.

— ¿No te dijo por qué?

—No necesité escuchar sus mentiras, solo me fui.

—Rin nunca te mintió, Haru… Fuiste impulsivo.

—Y pagué la consecuencia, ¿vale? Pagué por ello y ahora me estoy recuperando, ¿no me ves?

—Rin pagó tu estadía aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que mis padres no se lo pidieron. No soy responsable por los actos de él.

—Dejó de nadar —replicó. Haru lo miró con cierto reproche.

—Yo igual.

— ¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Parece un zombie!

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de él? Makoto, sabemos que no soy el mejor novio y sabemos que me esforcé mucho con Rin, pero no se dio. Ahora solo nos queda superarlo, ¿verdad?

Makoto asintió y suspiró levemente antes de levantarse y apretarle el brazo.

—Me alegra que estés despierto, Haru.

 _Aunque de algún modo sigues dormido._

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 ** _N/A:_** _Bueno, actualización. Eh… Haru está emperrado, en teoría es comprensible, así que no lo odien tanto todavía. Es humano enojarse y fallar._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. No hay razón**

* * *

Hay ocasiones en que intentas convencerte a ti mismo de las cosas que te molestan, te irritan y demás, porque ni siquiera tú estás seguro de estar tan molesto como dices estar. Haruka estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos. Estaba convencido de que Rin había hecho mal al rechazarlo aquél día hacía ocho meses o más, sin embargo… ¿Cuál sería la razón?

Haru juró conocer a su novio. De verdad creía saberlo todo sobre él, pero jamás esperó aquella respuesta. ¡Él lo había hecho todo bien! Una velada romántica, adornos, anillos, todo estaba bien. ¿No? El único mal era Rin. No había tenido una verdadera razón, ¿o sí? No podía tener una razón por la cual no quisiese compartir toda su vida con él.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no lo entendían?

Por supuesto. Él había estado en pausa durante mucho tiempo. La única historia que resonaba en las paredes era cómo Rin le había cuidado y le había pagado todo. Lo mucho que lloró, lo mucho que se culpó y se lamentó. Pero Rin no tenía la única historia.

Haru lo había dado todo por él. Había salido de su zona de confort por Rin. Había pensado como nunca antes, se había hecho a sí mismo a un lado para complacer el lado cursi de Rin. Se había detenido, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo. Había perdonado sus huidas. Y ya no había más perdón en él.

Quizá muchos no lo justificaban, pero el dolor que él sentía era indescriptible. Él nunca creyó que se enamoraría, pero lo hizo. Y ahora estaba roto por dentro.

Rin y Haru tenían dolores diferentes. Pero, a diferencia de Haru, Rin sí estaba consciente de lo que el otro sufría.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El pelirrojo había renunciado a dos de sus empleos, solo trabajaría en Iwaka y en el restaurante de comida rápida. Solo para aparentar. Con Haru despierto y con los gastos del hospital a punto de culminar, él podría al menos descansar un poco entre tantas cosas.

Aunque solo serviría para torturarse.

La noche cayó como un manto de profunda oscuridad. Rin odiaba las noches sin estrellas, le hacía sentir que las esperanzas se volvían inexistentes. Se estaba pensando mucho las cosas. Y, lamentablemente para él, la luz emanante de Tokio impedía muchas veces que las estrellas se vieran.

En fin, de nuevo había tomado esas pastillas que le hacían sentir más… Relajado. Así que los anuncios brillantes bien podían ser estrellas gigantes, ¿verdad? Se dirigía a Iwaka cuando alguien lo tomó por la cintura, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en verde y los autos pasaban frente a él sin detenerse. Vale, le habían salvado la vida, pero, ¿por qué no lo soltaban y ya?

—Rin… —La voz de Asahi le inundó los oídos. El pelirrojo se estremeció y observó al contrario, quien apretó el agarre ligeramente— Debes tener más cuidado.

—Entiendo, ahora suéltame.

—No… Escucha, lo de ayer… Sé que crees que te tengo lástima, pero no es así. Es que yo de verdad puedo ver en ti que no eres la persona malvada que seguro crees que eres…

—Y hablar de esto en medio de la calle te parece bien porque… —el chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—No vayas a ese lugar hoy, ¿sí? Hay un hotel aquí cerca y podríamos…

La delgada ceja de Rin se alzó y Asahi se dio un golpe mentalmente. ¡¿Por qué lo había dicho de esa manera?! Pero el pelirrojo suspiró y se encogió de hombros para después respirar profundamente.

—Me ahorras el trabajo de bailar, así que vamos.

Asahi caminó junto a él con notable nerviosismo. Rin no mostraba ningún tipo de interés y eso le hería un poco, pero estaba bien, porque sabía que Rin amaba a alguien. Quizá nadie lo suponía mientras estaban… usándolo. Quizá a ninguno de sus clientes les pasaba por la cabeza que ese chico de mirada triste y perdida ya había entregado su corazón. Que amaba a alguien con los pedazos de su alma. Quizá nadie suponía que Rin alguna vez había tenido esa pálida piel en perfectas condiciones y no con marcas de su sufrimiento.

— ¿Por qué mierda estás llorando? —Escuchó. Asahi se secó las mejillas rápidamente y negó.

—No lloro, es un efecto secundario de las pastillas para la alergia —mintió. Pero Rin no sabía nada sobre pastillas, así que se lo tragó por completo. Le dolía pensar que Rin en ese momento, podía estar despreciándose a sí mismo.

Asahi se sentía débil en torno a ese pelirrojo. No sabía dónde pisar y no sabía cómo iba reaccionar el otro. Lo único de lo que sí era completamente consciente era que hablar quizá le haría desahogarse.

El amor a primera vista sí existía y Asahi lo vivía en plenitud. No sabía si amaba a Rin, pero sí le gustaba muchísimo. Tanto que lo contrataría cada día por el resto de su vida si fuese necesario. Si pudiera sacarlo a flote, si pudiera salvarlo… No necesitaría ser correspondido, solo necesitaba que estuviera feliz. Escuchar su risa de verdad, sin rastros de tristeza.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación del hotel, Rin soltó el aire. Se sentía como en modo piloto. Estaba tan acostumbrado que incluso se sacaba la ropa por inercia. Sin embargo, Asahi lo detuvo por la muñeca.

— ¿Prefieres sacármela tú? —cuestionó, dejándose los botones y mirando alrededor. El contrario le sonrió levemente y lo guio a la cama, sentándolo de modo que estuviera recargado en la pared— ¿Cambio de posiciones? No esperaba eso…

—No, renté una película. La veremos juntos —anunció, sacando una cajita de la mochila que llevaba y agitándola. Caminó hacia el reproductor de videos y la colocó. Rin le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Crees que estoy para jueguitos? Necesito el dinero, no hagas que pierda el tiempo.

—Necesitas torturarte, eso es diferente. Aunque bueno, también necesitas el dinero —se sentó a su lado y prendió el televisor para después acomodarse—. Voy a pagarte por ver esta película conmigo. ¿Has escuchado el término "dama de compañía"? Bueno… Tú serás mi… damo de compañía. ¿Caballero de compañía?

Una sonrisa inevitable apareció en el rostro de Rin, quien se acomodó en la cama y suspiró. Vale, le iba a cobrar de todas formas. Asahi se levantó de la cama casi de inmediato y corrió hacia su mochila.

—Lo olvidé por querer hacerme el interesante —murmuró, sacando una bolsa de papitas y un par de refrescos en lata. Luego fue y apagó la luz.

— ¿Por qué intentas hacerte el interesante? —Rin no pudo ver el tono en las mejillas de Asahi.

—Quiero interesarte.

El vuelco en el corazón de Rin se sintió como profunda traición a su amor por Haruka.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gou caminaba de un lado a otro. Sus tacones bajos resonaban contra el liso piso y se sobreponían al sonido de los motores en la lejanía, así como de los altavoces y los murmullos de la gente.

El aeropuerto internacional de Narita estaba repleto de personas. Gou había escuchado más de un idioma proveniente de quienes bajaban de los aviones. Pero a ella solo le importaba una de esas personas.

Sousuke apareció en su campo de visión, arrastraba una maleta detrás de él y su mirada parecía irritación permanente. Gou se mordió el labio cuando lo abrazó.

—Así que Nanase despertó —cuestionó en tono seco. La chica asintió, separándose.

— ¿Irás a verlo?

—Quizá… ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? —Gou bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Sigo sin saber donde vive… No se comunica y aunque lo he visto dos veces…

—Se perdió, ¿no? Es justo lo que me esperaba. Sus exageraciones siempre le hacen cometer errores.

Gou no lo negó, pero tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo. Y es que el despecho se apropiaba de la boca de Sousuke, porque Rin y él llevaban casi un año sin cruzar palabra. Rin no podía contar con Sousuke. Y Sousuke no podía contar con Rin.  
Aún así, ambos sabían, en el fondo, que solo bastaría una tarde juntos para rehacer todos sus lazos de amistad. Pero el orgullo les había pesado.

Y ahora ambos estarían solos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Asahi Shiina era como uno de esos animalitos que no son fáciles de quitar de encima. Rin lo descubrió una semana después. El chico tenía mérito, no se había dado por vencido por bastante.

No importaba si el pelirrojo llegaba tarde o si decidía bailar en lejos del centro de la pista, Asahi siempre lo encontraba. Y siempre lo sacaba del antro. La primera vez fue la película. La segunda le invitó a tomar un helado y caminar por el parque. La tercera vez llevaba la consola y un par de videojuegos en la mochila. La cuarta vez lo llevó al cine e intercambiaron teléfonos -desde entonces comenzaron a mensajearse-. La quinta vez cenaron en un restaurant a las afueras de Tokio -esa vez, Rin decidió no cobrar-. La sexta vez lo llevó a una piscina, Rin no quiso nadar, así que se sentaron en silencio con los pies metidos en el agua. La séptima vez, Asahi no sabía qué hacer, así que jugaron a las veinte preguntas.

Sin embargo, Ikuya no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación y se lo hizo saber a Asahi, quien concordó. Aunque lo haría sin pensárselo, no podía gastarse todo el dinero en Rin. Así que siguió el consejo de su mejor amigo. Y al octavo día, lo llevó a un picnic nocturno y se despidió. Rin le había regalado una sonrisa que sabía a decepción y había murmurado un "Gracias".

Y ahora, Asahi e Ikuya caminaban por los pasillos del hospital. Las paredes relucientes y las voces de los doctores le hacían parecer tétrico, Ikuya sentía repulsión por los hospitales en ocasiones, pero no se iría. Entraron a una de las habitaciones y regalaron una sonrisa algo aliviada a quien yacía en la camilla.

Haruka estaba feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos ahí. Habían mantenido poco contacto, pero era Makoto quien siempre los tenía al tanto de noticias relevantes. Se saludaron efusivamente y tomaron asiento en los sofás, donde se encontraba Nagisa junto a Rei y Sousuke.

ーMe alegra que hayas despertado. Vinimos a verte en ocasiones, aunque fueron muy pocas ーcomentó Ikuya. Haru se encogió de hombros.

ーGracias por preocuparse.

ーNos hubiera gustado venir más, pero el horario de visitas no se acoplaba a nuestros horarios ーexplicó Asahi. Su celular vibró y lo sacó, comenzando a teclear con una sonrisita. Ikuya rotó los ojos.

ーHaru despertó hace poco más de una semana. Dicen que todo va bien y que, de seguir así, podría obtener un alta temprano ーcomentó Makoto, Haruka estaba a punto de hablar, pero Nagisa se adelantó.

ーHaru-chan no entiende que si no acepta ya el ejercicio muscular no lo van a dar de alta ーmusitó en tono de queja. Haru rotó los ojos, pero no dijo nadaー ¡Yo soy Nagisa Hazuki! ¿Ustedes quienes son?

ーIkuya Kirishima, es un gusto ーsonrió el de cabellos verdosos. Le dio un golpe con el codo a Asahi, quien alzó la vista de inmediato.

ーAsahi Shiina ーmurmuró. Iba a bajar la mirada, pero volvió a subirla de inmediatoー¿Rei? ¡Hace mucho que no te veo!

Rei le sonrió levemente y asintió, comenzando a platicar sobre lo bueno que era que se viesen otra vez y cosas parecidas. Cuando Nagisa entró a la conversación y esta perdió el sentido poco a poco, Asahi regresó la vista al celular. Los escuchaba hablar entre ellos, pero, al igual que Sousuke, no participaba en esa conversación.

El azabache se preguntaba dónde estaría Gou. Makoto le había dicho que la pelirroja, si bien estaba aliviada por Haru, no quería verlo por un tiempo. Porque no le había dado una oportunidad a su hermano. Se preguntaba, también, en qué circunstancias estaría Rin para que Gou... no, para que todos estuvieran en una preocupación tan constante. No decían nada, pero... por favor, era el equipo "la amistad lo es todo" de Iwatobi, ¿cómo no iban a estar preocupados por Rin?

Nagisa había dicho que estaban buscándolo. Intentando dar con el lugar donde Rin vivía para poder acorralarlo, hablar con él, ayudarlo. Pero ellos no entendían que la única forma de seguir a Rin era ser discretos y no preguntar en cada local si el pelirrojo había pasado por ahí. Él único capaz de perseguirlo, era él, Sousuke.

Y, si Rin estaba tan mal, se tragaría el orgullo.

Estaba trazando el plan en su mente cuando de pronto Asahi saltó. Una enorme sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Ikuya pareció entender el porque y le arrebató el celular. La sonrisa se contagió.

ーTe...

ー¡Me invitó a salir! Me voy ahora mismo, no haré que me espere. Eres un genio, funcionó...

ー ¡Te invitó! ーcelebró Nagisa por inercia.

ーNagisa, no es hermoso que saltes de esa manera.

ー ¿De qué hablan?ーpreguntó Haru.

ーParece que invitaron a Asahi-kun a salir... No mencionaste que tenías pareja ーMakoto sonrió cordialmente. De verdad le daba gusto ver así de feliz a su amigo. Ikuya negó.

ーNo es su pareja, es un chico que conoció en un p... ーAsahi le pisó el pie antes de que dijera prostíbulo. ¡Rin no merecía esa introducción!

ー¡En un parque! Escuchen... Les contaría más sobre él, pero no quiero ilusionarme y... bueno, la situación es muy complicada...

ー ¿Nos dirás el nombre al menos? ーlos ojos del chico de cabello rojizo se detuvieron en Haru. Lo sopesó unos segundos y sonrió.

ー¡Les contaré todo cuando las cosas estén más estables! Y entonces dejaré que él se presente. Ikuya, no digas nada. ¡Vendré a verte mañana, Haru!

Y sin más, desapareció en dirección al pasillo. Ikuya suspiró y tomó sus cosas, caminando a la salida también.

ーÉl me trae, así que... Nos vemos. Mejórate pronto, Haru.

Sousuke sonrió en su interior. Asahi parecía el tipo de chico que no soltaría a la persona que amaba. Eso le derretía un poco el corazón. El tipo de chico que Rin era... Precisamente, era el tipo de chico que Asahi aparentaba. Alguien que amaría a pesar de todo.

Y como si fuese una corazonada, Sousuke supo exactamente a donde debía ir.

El mundo se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _N/A: ¡Hola! Pregúntense: ¿Por qué Sousuke bajó de un avión?:v Bueno, no. ¿Sousuke será la persona que salve a Rin? ¿Haru está creando una razón para odiarlo? ¿Haru es en verdad ese no-sé-qué de Rin? ¿Cuál fue la corazonada de Sousuke? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA POR MI MENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO? ¿ES CIERTO QUE NUNCA HE MATADO A UN PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL Y AHORA LO HARÉ?_

 _Ustedes háganse preguntas, yo no responderé ninguna -3-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. No te precipites, pelirrojo**

* * *

¿A qué podría referirse alguien con un "último gran día"?

La respuesta había existido desde hacía miles, de años, quizá millones. La biblia canónica lo decía, varias personas lo traían a la vida real. Había demostraciones por todo el mundo que aseguraban el hecho de que, a pesar de no ser constante, la regla se cumplía. Sólo quedaba preguntarse si esta vez se cumpliría también, porque todo apuntaba a un enorme sí.

Porque Rin, después de todos los días de mierda, al fin se sentía bien.

Esa mañana se había levantado con el pie derecho. Bueno, no iba a decir que todo su día había sido espectacular. Simplemente, cuando despertó se sentía... Bien. No deseoso de haberse muerto mientras dormía, no deseoso de saltar por el balcón para romperse algunos huesitos. No. Había despertado bien. Se había duchado por más rato que de costumbre. ¡Había tarareado en el proceso! Se había vestido con el planchado uniforme que había doblado apropiadamente el día anterior. Se había preparado un batido como desayuno-almuerzo. ¡Almorzar después de tanto!

Tomó sus llaves y las echó a su bolsillo. Sí, tenía un buen día, porque hacía días que no vendía su cuerpo. Hace días que no se dejaba aplastar por todo eso que supuestamente merecía. Hace días que no sentía que era el único pilar que quedaba.

Se detuvo una vez en el andén de la estación y se miró en el reflejo de uno de los escaparates de las tiendas que ahí habían. Suspiró pesadamente, recordando por qué había dolores en la cadera que no estaba sintiendo.

Asahi lo había atrapado el día anterior al anterior, Rin había acabado su turno en el restaurant de comida rápida y él lo había interceptado, arrastrándolo hacia su edificio y esperándolo mientras se cambiaba. Debido a que justo el día pasado no había trabajado (quedándose dormido la mayor parte del jodido día), no había notado mucho la ausencia del otro... ¿pelirrojo?

Pero ahora, la soledad lo abofeteaba con fuerza. Asahi lo había terminado por desechar, no lo había soportado. Aunque quizá eso se debía a que Rin seguía cobrando, solo por molestar. Solo por intentar apartarlo. ¡Pero no planeaba que eso funcionara! Chistó frustradamente y sacó su celular. Una bandeja de mensajes casi llena, pero ningún mensaje era de ese chico. La mayoría, eran mensajes de Gou, intentando contactarlo. Había otros números cuyos mensajes iniciaban con una cifra de dinero, pero Rin no aceptaba peticiones en su celular, ¡solo los acosadores daban con él!, así que no, gracias. Ellos se iban mucho a la mierda.

La monotonía de su mejor día había comenzado de esa manera. Sin Asahi. Con Rin reprendiéndose e intentando encontrar una solución al molesto sentimiento que le revoloteaba en el estómago, ese sentimiento estúpido que le hacía estar al pendiente de su celular. ¡Incluso había borrado todos los mensajes, por miedo a que la bandeja se llenara y Asahi no lo pudiera contactar!

Suspiró por milésima vez en el día, justo cuando tocó su hora de descanso. Tomó una hamburguesa, unas papas y un refresco, pagándolo antes de irse a sentar en una de las mesas para comer mientras tanto. Vale, casi nadie comía en el lugar donde trabajaba, pero para Rin era una pérdida de tiempo ir y buscar comida cuando la comida la tenía enfrente.

Masticó con lentitud su hamburguesa, tenía la pantalla del celular encendida, todavía expectante. Oficialmente, habían pasado treinta y dos horas desde que había perdido el contacto con Asahi. Era lo malo de la cosa psicológica. Cuando te acostumbrabas a alguien, te era difícil ignorar los hábitos creados. Habían sido solo ocho días, pero Rin lo había sentido como si hubiesen sido años.

Todavía recordaba los primeros días sin Haru. Se había despertado una mañana y había dicho buenos días antes de girarse para encontrar la cama vacía. Era patéticamente triste y sí, había llorado todo el día y no había salido de la habitación de Haru en cuanto se dio el horario de visita.

Las rutinas arraigaban, pero había cosas a las que jamás se acostumbraría.

Por ejemplo, rendirse.

Vale, se había rendido muchas veces, pero eso no significaba que fuera costumbre y no quería que se convirtiera en eso. Tomó su celular y soltó el aire, buscando a Asahi entre sus contactos, que en realidad solo eran unos diez. Abrió una ventana para chat y suspiró, mandando un mensaje nuevo, el primer mensaje en esa aplicación, de hecho.

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

" _Hola, Asahi."_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata. No bastó con un hola, la pantalla marcaba que Asahi seguía escribiendo tras el primer mensaje, así que Rin solo aguardó a que enviara el segundo.

 _ **Asahi Acosador**_

" _Hola. ¿Cómo estás?"_

 _"Me sorprende que estés usando esta aplicación, habías dicho que no tenías más memoria. Que, de hecho, tenías suficiente con los SMS como para que te estuvieran jodiendo con una red social"_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

" _Suena a mí."_

 _"Estoy bien, gracias. De hecho, es mi hora de descanso. Y, ¿qué hay de ti?"_

 _ **Asahi Acosador**_

 _"Ya veo. Yo estoy bien."_

 _"¿Ya comiste algo?"_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

 _"Las papitas con cátsup me recuerdan a ti, no me las puedo comer."_

 _ **Asahi Acosador**_

 _"¡Comes una hamburguesa!"_

 _"Espera..."_

 _"¿QUÉ?"_

 _"Soy mejor que una papita con cátsup..."_

 _"No, no, un segundo, ¡¿Qué tipo de cátsup sirven ahí?! ¡Mi cabello es naranja rojizo! ¡Rojizo naranja!"_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

 _"Nunca confíes en los restaurantes de comida rápida."_

 _"Créeme, conozco sus secretos."_

 _"Las Nuggets... No te las recomiendo. ;)"_

 _ **Asahi Acosador**_

 _"Oh, dioses... Instrúyame más, Rin-sensei."_

 _"Son pollitos bebé, ¿cierto?"_

 _"Siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo quise aceptar. Tragedia. Desgracia."_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

 _"Sí, bueno, a algún lugar tenían que ir las gallinas que no alcanzan a cruzar las calles, ¿no?"_

 _"Vale, no ha sido divertido..."_

 _"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"_

 _ **Asahi Acosador**_

 _"Las Nuggets."_

 _"No, no, mentira. Mi comida favorita de hoy es... El 'spaghetti alla bolognesa'. Tengo muchas ganas de comerlo."_

 _"Es que vi una foto esta mañana."_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

 _"¡Ah! Vi un platillo con un nombre así de raro en uno de los distritos."_

 _"No tuve la oportunidad de entrar al restaurant, pero lo vi desde afuera. Era hermoso."_

 _ **Asahi Shiina**_

 _"Uh, no he tenido esa suerte."_

 _"Ese spaghetti nunca me ha honrado con su presencia. ¿Será que no soy digno?"_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

 _"Habrá que descubrirlo."_

 _"Esta noche, a las seis en el parque del otro día."_

Rin envió el mensaje y, como si fuese la primera vez, los nervios subieron a tope en su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y miró sus papitas bañadas en cátsup. Asahi se estaba tomando su tiempo en responder.

Resignado al rechazo, terminó su hamburguesa y se levantó para tirar las cosas. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo atendió rápidamente, desbloqueándolo y sonriendo ante el mensaje.

 _ **Asahi Shiina**_

 _"Pasaré por ti a las siete, porque a las seis sales del trabajo."_

 _"No te precipites, pelirrojo."_

 _"A menos... ¿Te tele transportas o algo así?"_

 _"Ponte más bonito que de costumbre. Y haz un buen trabajo hoy, sé que tu hora de descanso ya acabó."_

 _"Sí, tengo tu horario O)o(O."_

 _ **Rin Matsuoka**_

 _"¡Entendido!"_

 _"Es deprimente que te sepas mi horario y yo siga confundiéndolo."_

 _ **Asahi Shiina**_

 _"Es porque me interesas, ya lo dije."_

 _"Ikuuya está golpeándome para que deje el móvil. Te veo más tarde."_

 _"Gracias por dar este paso, no quería alejarme de ti."_ _ **Mensaje no enviado.**_

Asahi miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño antes de chistar. Dejó el celular a un lado y golpeó el volante, asustando un poco a Ikuuya. Luego encendió el motor.

—Me quedé sin crédito. Justo cuando le estoy coqueteando. ¡¿Por qué mi maldito crédito no pudo esperar para agotarse?!

—No es que yo sea el tipo de chico quisquilloso, pero... Deberías tomar una captura de pantalla. Ese mensaje se va a enviar en cuanto tengas acceso a internet y podría ser en un momento no muy oportuno —Asahi miró a Ikuuya atentamente, intentando descifrarlo. El chico solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco.

— ¡Eres un genio! Anticiparse a los sucesos siempre es bueno, gracias. ¿Tomas la captura por mí? Me parece que el auto de atrás quiere estacionarse.

Sin decir más, arrancó. Ikuuya tomó el celular y sacó la captura rápidamente, pero se quedó por algunos momentos mirando la conversación. Ahí estaba el apellido del prostituto. Ahora que lo veía bien... Rin Matsuoka.

¿Por qué le sonaba conocido?

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

¿Cómo puede garantizarse una cita perfecta?

Prácticamente, era imposible predecir el fin de algo, pero se podía hacer de todo para evitar el desastre. Por eso Rin buscó lo mejor de lo mejor en el armario del barman de Iwaka, quien se sentía alegre -aunque sin demostrarlo- de que su preciado conocido se viese por fin saliendo de la situación en la que se había encontrado durante tanto. No eran de la misma talla y quizá por eso la camisa se le ceñía un poco al cuerpo, pero estaba bien para él. Era mejor que lo que tenía en su cajón en ese _departamentucho_ al que se esforzaba por llamar hogar.

Asahi pasó por él a la hora acordada y Rin, con algo de nerviosismo, subió a su auto. Bien, ahora que Rin consideraba eso como una cita y no solo Asahi, el ambiente era un poco extraño, pero no tenso. Ahora quería quedar bien, no joderle como había hecho antes. Y, sobre todo, tenía la reciente necesidad de hacerle saber que nada de eso era porque era un prostituto y no tenía más opciones para una relación fuera del "trabajo".

El silencio no era incómodo, pero Rin estaba con los nervios de punta, retorciéndose los dedos distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana, ignorando que a Asahi, el corazón le latía con rapidez.

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para enamorarse de una persona?

Asahi puso la mano en la muñeca del pelirrojo y le dedicó una sonrisita antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante. Rin sabía que el lugar donde había visto el restaurant estaba ciertamente lejos. Pero sentía que valía la pena cada minuto en el auto de Asahi, con la música sonando bajo y un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Como si no necesitaran decir nada para estar bien en presencia del otro.

Como cuando viajaba con Haru.

El aire se le cortó y la culpa regresó a su sistema, recorriéndole por las venas, haciéndole hervir la sangre y removerse bajo el agarre de Asahi. La eterna culpa que llevaba a cuestas, el efecto dominó que desencadeno su resistencia a creer que el amor no era suficiente. Todo lo que él creía y todo el desastre que causó. Sin realmente tener un motivo.

—Bien, es aquí —murmuró Asahi, estacionándose entre un par de carros y apagando el motor—. Y, Rin... Gracias por invitarme. En verdad, no quería separarme de ti.

 _No tan pronto._

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

La sonrisa de Asahi se describía fácilmente como una sonrisa estúpida. Cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con Ikuya, este dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó. La notoria felicidad en el rostro de su mejor amigo le estrujaba el corazón, y le ponía muy contento. Soltó una risita y alzó la mano. Asahi no se lo dudó ni un momento, chocó la palma con la contraria y, en un impulso de emoción, le abrazó con fuerza.

—Nueve... Ikuya, se necesitan nueve días para enamorarse.

Y se necesitaban seis meses para comenzar perdonarse.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|

 _ **Seis meses después**_

Cuando lograron abrir la puerta del departamento, el olor a encerrado les inundó las fosas nasales. Había polvo y todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Suspiró pesadamente y encendió la luz, apoyándose con el bastón mientras se adentraba al lugar, seguido de sus amigos.

—Haru-chan, debimos haber venido a limpiar ayer, para que estuvieras cómodo —se quejó Nagisa, quien, el día anterior, había intentado convencer a Haru de dejarles ir primero para limpiar. El azabache negó y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita, suspirando al ver ahí el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Rin.

No se lo pensó dos veces, lo arrojó al bote de basura.

Vale, que lo sacaría después, pero por ahora se quería dejar salir ese resentimiento. Continuó caminando, siendo seguido por los demás. Sus amigos estaban muy callados, seguramente inquietos e incómodos. Porque Haru parecía estar teniendo una especie de revelación mientras observaba el lugar. Sus medallas, sus fotos con Rin. Las tazas de café, el florero que Gou les regaló. Un marco tallado a mano por él mismo. Entró a la salita y el aire se le cortó. Apretó los labios y Rei podía jurar que le escuchó gruñir.

— ¿De verdad? —masculló. Arriesgándose a parecer un ancianito iracundo, empujó una pila de libros que había sobre la mesita de café— Tuvo todo este tiempo para irse, ¿y no lo aprovechó?

—Haruka, cálmate —intervino Makoto, apurándose a recoger el desastre y acomodándolo ahora en el piso—. Rin tendrá sus razones para...

—No, quiero sus cosas fuera de aquí, dijo que podía quedarme con el departamento. Que saque sus cosas.

—Haru-chan, no te pongas así, Rin-chan debió...

— ¡Debió sacar conclusiones!

—Es extraño —Rei, con su pose seria, se paseó por la salita—. Todo está bien conservado. Y, a como lo recuerdo, cada cosa está en su lugar.

—Genial, Rin es fetichista —exclamó, enojado. Nagisa rió un poco, calmándose lo suficiente como para sacudir el sillón y hacer que Haru se sentase.

—Desorden del orden, ¿no? —dijo el rubio. Rei rotó los ojos y lo ignoró, continuando con su análisis.

—Makoto... —el aludido miró a Haru y suspiró. Se estaba comportando como un niño. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía? — Llámalo, dile que tiene que sacar sus cosas.

—Limpiemos un poco y después veremos qué hacer... ¿No quieres invitar a Asahi y a Ikuya? Creo que hoy están libres.

Haru asintió y sacó el móvil, quedándose con la mirada clavada en la imagen de fondo. No lo decía, no lo demostraba, pero extrañaba a Rin. Lo suficiente como para tenerlo como salva-pantallas. Pero también lo odiaba lo suficiente como para no quererlo devuelta. No aún.

Y no, no le culpaba por el accidente. Su resentimiento solo nacía del rechazo.

Asahi e Ikuya llegaron un par de horas después, cargando la despensa que Makoto les había pedido en un mensaje. El departamento ya estaba limpio para entonces. Las fotos de Haru y Rin descansaban en una caja que, a petición de Haru, Nagisa había sellado con cinta de papel. No había rastro de lo que antes había sido, y eso hacía que el azabache se sintiera vacío. Había eliminado la presencia del pelirrojo de casi toda la casa, menos de la habitación, donde había dejado todas sus cosas.

— ¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Asahi, sentándose en uno de los sillones y abriendo una bolsa de papitas fritas. Haru se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Qué hay de ti y tu novio imaginario? —intentó bromear. Asahi rotó los ojos y le aventó una papita. Le gustaba que Haru estuviese intentando ser más abierto.

—No es imaginario —comentó Ikuya, suspirando—. Es demasiado real. Pelean casi todos los días y se contentan casi todos los días —se quejó.

—Pero no somos novios todavía —masculló, ahora de mala gana. Ikuya rió levemente y miró a Haru.

—Tiene un trabajo que Asahi odia, pero no puede obligarle a que lo deje porque él prácticamente vive de eso.

—Asahi-chan nunca nos dijo su nombre —interrumpió Nagisa, entrando con un par de bebidas. Rei le seguía con otro par. Makoto seguía arreglando la despensa.

—Eso es porque es de mala suerte —se excusó Asahi, con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. No se dice lo que uno desea.

—No aplica en nombre de personas —debatió Rei, entregándole una bebida a Haru y a Ikuya. Nagisa, por su parte, le ofreció una a Asahi.

—Asahi es supersticioso —comentó Ikuya, provocando que el aludido rotase los ojos—. De verdad cree que si todos lo saben, la mala suerte les va a caer encima.

—Además, a él le gusta ser un secreto —dijo con orgullo—. Dice que no esta preparado para decir que sí o decir que no, y yo respeto eso. Ha tenido una vida difícil el último año —en ese momento, el timbre sonó. Makoto contestó de inmediato—. Ah, ¿vendrá Yamazaki? Será divertido verle la cara de molestia que siempre trae.

—No, Haru-chan le ha pedido a su ex novio que venga a por sus cosas, así que quizá es él... Hace mucho que no lo vemos —contestó Nagisa. Asahi notó el tono preocupado de su voz y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Haru...

Makoto se asomó e hizo una seña, haciendo que Haruka se tensase de inmediato. De inmediato, Makoto regresó a la cocina.

El destino era cruel. El mundo... Demasiado pequeño. El azabache se acomodó en el asiento y asintió, entonces le vio. Estaba más delgado que la última vez y el rojo de su cabello parecía más vivo en contraste con lo pálido de su piel.

—Permiso —su voz se escuchó débil, dudosa. Rin entró a la salita y observó las paredes, ahorrándose las ganas de llorar. Su mirada cayó en Haru y se desvió de inmediato. Entonces el alma le cayó a los pies.

Asahi se levantó de inmediato. Se miraron por largos segundos. Rin dio un paso atrás y miró hacia el pasillo, decidiéndose por acabar con aquello pronto. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Solo quería salir de ahí. Pero Asahi no se encontraba en la misma situación, atravesó la salita rápidamente y le tomó del brazo, haciendo que se girase.

—Suéltame —exigió Rin, jalando su brazo. Haru se levantó de inmediato, como pudo.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Nunca... ¿Me querías ver la cara de tonto? —cuestionó en tono dolido. Rin apretó los labios y se libró.

—Yo no sabía que tú... De verdad, no lo sabía —contestó. Su voz fue apenas un susurro y Asahi pudo ver lo mucho que dolía. Su mente terminó de rellenar los huecos. Dejó que Rin se apartase y tomara una caja que se encontraba fuera de una de las habitaciones.

 _Rin Matsuoka._

La mente de Ikuya ligó rápido los acontecimientos. Dónde había escuchado ese nombre. De dónde lo conocía. Hacía años, hacía poco, él había sido mencionado. El chico que rechazó la mano de Haru. El chico que se culpaba por el accidente.

El chico que huía.

—A-Asahi —balbuceó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inevitables, porque conocían la historia completa, por ambos lados, y nunca se habían dado por enterados. El aludido asintió e Ikuya corrió hacia Rin, ayudándole con el resto de las cajas e indicándole que ellos le llevarían a casa.

— ¿Se conocen? —La voz de Haru le resultó la tonada de una maldición. Asahi se giró hacia él, con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Conocen a Rin-chan? Bueno, fue nadador profesional —Nagisa actuaba indiferente a la situación, echándose papitas a la boca. Acostumbrado a la falta de simpatía que Rin les demostraba a ellos. Rei le empujó ligeramente, indicándole que se callase.

—Él es... Era a quien tú pediste matrimonio... ¿Cierto? —Haru asintió y suspiró.

—Sí... Es un idiota... —no lo dijo de mala forma. Porque, pese a todo y a costo de nada, Rin seguiría siempre en su corazón. Y sí, Rin era idiota.

—No soy un idiota —el pelirrojo apareció con otra caja en brazos y miró a Haru por algunos segundos—. Pudiste tirar mis cosas. No tenías que...

—Eres un idiota. No tengo derecho sobre tus pertenencias, tú decides qué enviar a la mierda, ¿no? —Rin apretó los labios y miró la caja, suspirando por enésima vez.

—Espero que te mejores pronto.

—Por supuesto.

—Haru-chan, no seas grosero —se quejó Nagisa, levantándose y acercándose a Rin, quitándole la caja—. Rin-chan se ve enfermo, ten algo de consideración.

—Consideración, ajá.

La sangre hirvió en el cuerpo de Asahi y, en cuanto Rin y Nagisa se marcharon con la caja, sus ojos brillaron con rabia. Toda dirigida hacia Haru.

—No tienes derecho —masculló—. No tienes derecho a tratarlo así. A decirle que venga y saque sus cosas de aquí.

—Asahi, terminamos, ¿sí? No puedo quedarme con sus cosas. No es culpa mía —aquello pareció crispar sus nervios. Rei lo notó y se levantó de inmediato, impidiendo que Asahi empujara a Haruka en un deje.

— ¿No es tu culpa? —musitó con tono tosco— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡¿Acaso no sabes esperar y escuchar?! ¡¿Por qué tu mereces la felicidad a costa de él?!

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Él tomó sus propias decisiones, eso no es mi culpa!

— ¡¿Al menos sabes lo mucho que se culpa por el accidente?! ¿Has intentado convencerle de que no fue por su culpa?

—Rin sabe que no tiene culpa de ello.

—Ah, claro. ¡Ni siquiera te dignas a verlo! ¡No le preguntas nada a pesar de que lo has visto en varias ocasiones! ¡Sé que no quieres ni verlo! Él me ha dicho cosas así. Sobre ti y la mierda en la que veo que te has convertido, Nanase.

—Tú no sabes lo que pasó, Asahi. No alcanzas a comprenderlo...

—No estarías en esa posición si supieras todo lo que Rin ha...

—Cállate, Asahi. Vámonos —la voz de Rin lo descolocó por completo. El pelirrojo había regresado al departamento. Tomó al aludido por la muñeca y tiró de él, saliendo de ahí nuevamente.

 _Te has convertido en una mierda, Haruka._

El azabache los vio irse y soltó todo el aire retenido. Rei puso una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión, aunque Haruka ya no sabía si él necesitaba ser comprendido.

Makoto cerró el grifo del agua y soltó todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, dirigiendo la mirada al techo. Lo había dejado pasar todo con un único motivo. Saberlo. Y sí, Sousuke tenía razón.

Rin estaba perdido.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_

 _Especificaciones:_

 _1._ _Después se sabrá lo que Sousuke descubrió al seguir a Asahi._

 _2._ _Asahi cree estar enamorado de Rin y probablemente lo está._

 _3._ _Ikuya_ _ **no**_ _está enamorado de Asahi, por si lo malinterpretaron. Pero sí, le atrae._

 _4._ _No habrá muchas shipps. Confórmense con ReiGisa, HaruRin, AsahiRin y los poquitos más que habrán. NO ME GUSTA cuando todo el mundo es gay. Y sí, no habrá SouMako más que insinuaciones. Quizá._

 _MIKASHIER DRAMAS LOCOS Y TONTOS A SUS ÓRDENES_

 _Volví a la contienda, ¡Preparense esta semana!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Brisa de verano**

* * *

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Desesperado. Descontrolado. Sentía su mundo haciéndose moronas y, apretándose el pecho con fuerza, se dejó caer al piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared. El aroma lo invadió. _Brisa de verano_ , reconoció. Verano sonriente, verano feliz. Otoño cálido, otoño de cariño. Invierno frío, de la perdición. Sabía que estaba pensando estupideces y escuchaba algunos golpes en la puerta mientras sollozaba abiertamente.

Se abrazó las piernas e intentó ser fuerte. Por supuesto que lo intentó. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por el mar descontrolado que se revolvía en su interior. Intentó aferrarse a la _brisa de verano._ De verdad, intentó.

Pronto, ya no abrazaba más sus piernas. Sus rodillas pasaron a estar pegadas al piso, igual que su frente, mientras un grito de desesperación y locura escapaba de su garganta. Lo intentó, de verdad, pero no pudo sostenerse. Escuchó un " _Hay que dejarlo un rato"_ entre el llanto, hipeo y sollozo. Lloró por horas, hasta que sus ojos se hincharon al igual que sus labios. Hasta que la cabeza le ardió con dolor. Las lágrimas continuaron su descenso mientras Rin miraba el piso fijamente, sin emitir más ruido. En la misma posición de horas atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de levantarse.

 _Su culpa._

La mirada de la madre de Haru no se iría de su mente. Acusadora, mientras que sus labios murmuraban un _no es tu culpa._ Y el padre de Haru… Lo había mirado con tanta tristeza. Tan profunda tristeza que Rin ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo. Quizá el hombre no le culpaba, pero era culpa del pelirrojo haber puesto esa expresión en ese rostro que solía mostrarse feliz y tan radiante como su mujer.

No quería.

Se había levantado como si fuera piloto automático. Acarició la barra con la punta de los dedos al pasar, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Miró el cuadro de Haru y suyo en una de las paredes, pero no se detuvo. Se sentó en la cama que compartía y apretó los puños. Se inclinó hacia el último cajón de la pequeña cómoda y sacó algo de ahí. No podía. No quería. No lo haría.

Desesperado. Roto. Perdido. Culpable.

Soltó el aire con lentitud y tiró el objeto que había sacado para romperlo de un pisotón. Se agachó y recogió los restos. El pedazo más importante. Tragó en seco y llevó el filo de la navaja para afeitar hacia el inicio de su antebrazo. Un corte, largo y profundo, en cada brazo y la vida escaparía gota tras gota. Cerró los ojos y presionó un poco, comenzando a temblar.

Lo merecía. Merecía estar muerto. Había estado a nada de asesinar al amor de su vida. Era su culpa que estuviera ahí. No merecía…

Apartó la navaja con brusquedad y la dejó caer al piso, abriendo los ojos. No merecía, siquiera, morir.

La muerte era una escapatoria. Un camino cortado a la fuerza. No podía suicidarse. ¿Con qué derecho? Había casi asesinado a Haruka Nanase. Lo que menos merecía era morir. Tenía que sufrir. Sufrir de verdad. Tenía, también, que hacerse cargo. Tenía _qué._

Así que ese mismo día, Rin Matsuoka salió del apartamento, secándose el rostro con brusquedad.

Una semana después y siete entrevistas forzadas de trabajo, finalmente había sido contratado. Nadie podía negarse a un Matsuoka decidido. No vio a sus amigos, no merecía estar cerca de ellos. ¿Con qué cara?

Lo que sí hizo, fue tocar la puerta del hotel donde los Nanase se hospedaban –se habían rehusado a quedarse en el departamento y Rin comprendió que no querían convivir demasiado con el asesino de su hijo. Casi asesino-. Ofreció un trato y la pareja, después de negarse enésimas veces, aceptó.

Y su tortura comenzó.

Trabajó día y noche durante los primeros meses del coma de Haru. Comiendo poco, durmiendo menos, esforzándose más. A duras penas lograba pagar la cuota. El departamento lo pagaba con lo poco que había quedado de la cuenta donde pagaba su equipo. La brisa del verano llegó. Verano feliz, verano sonriente.

Haruka parecía estar mejorando. Los doctores decían, con el ceño fruncido, que sus signos vitales estaban mejorando. Pero quizá la brisa sopló demasiado fuerte. El diez de junio, Haru sufrió un derrame interno.

La operación se efectuó rápida y eficazmente y los signos vitales de su Haru se hicieron estables. Estaba, una vez más, a salvo. La muerte seguía rozando al azabache con sus dedos, lo llamaba desde la oscuridad e intentaba arrebatarlo de brazos de Rin, a quien sí quitó el alma cuando la cuenta llegó con fecha de primero de julio.

Rin no sabía que hacer. No podía pagarlo, ni siquiera pidiendo un préstamo, ¿o sí? Visitó varios bancos, pero, en cualquiera de los casos, la validación del préstamo tardaría un mes o más. La melodía desolada del cruel destino que parecía tocar solo para Rin.

Desesperado, dio vueltas por todo Tokio. Perdido, inestable y dejándose llevar por una oleada de aparentes universitarios, entró a un antro. Un nombre burlón a su situación. Un nombre que unía la rivalidad. The Iwaka. Rin no pudo evitar pensar en Iwatobi, en Samezuka, cuando las cosas no eran tan… _así_. Cuando sus únicas preocupaciones eran nadar, aprobar exámenes y comer todos juntos por ahí.

Llegó a la barra, sentándose sin más y pasando así unos minutos antes de que un chico de cabellos rosas llamara su atención con un golpecito en la cabeza. Rin alzó la mirada y vislumbró la sonrisa amplia del barman, que le ofrecía un trago de cortesía.

El pelirrojo aceptó con un asentimiento, bajando la mirada otra vez. Intentando invocar una solución.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —comentó con amabilidad aquél chico, poniéndole enfrente un vaso con un líquido azul. Rin se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, ¿por qué la cara larga? ¿Te has peleado con tu novia?

Rin soltó una risa amarga. Pelearse con su novia. Cierto, las personas llegaban ahí, seguramente, con situaciones tan fáciles. Aunque, bueno, no le constaba.

—No es nada —mintió con descaro. El barman torció los labios y se encogió de hombros justo antes de que lo llamaran en la otra esquina de la barra.

El pelirrojo había quedado solo de nuevo. Dio un trago pequeño a su bebida y suspiró. Entonces sintió otra presencia. Un hombre se acomodó en la butaca de al lado y le miró con algo de curiosidad. Carraspeó un poco, haciendo que Rin se girase para mirarlo.

—Usted… —musitó un poco sorprendido. El hombre guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

Rin lo reconocía. Era el hombre que había tocado su puerta en el apartamento. El oficial de policía que había informado sobre el accidente automovilístico de Haru. Se veía más joven sin el uniforme encima, con esa ropa casual.

—Nadie querría saber que alguien con mi… puesto… está aquí, no armes un alboroto, señor Matsuoka —Rin asintió pesadamente y volvió a su bebida—. Me enteré de lo que sucede en el hospital. Me tomé la molestia de investigar un poco, moviendo hilos por aquí y por allá. ¿Te encargas de la deuda de tu novio? Eso es muy tierno, de verdad. Pero sé que las operaciones son caras y que los trabajos que te cargas no son de muy buena paga. Créeme. Fui joven una vez.

—Con respeto, no le importa, señor… —el oficial se llevó su trago a la boca y se lo bebió de una.

—Dime algo, Matsuoka —dejó el vasito en la mesa y lo miró indescifrable— ¿Eres virgen?

El pelirrojo alzó ambas cejas y lo miró con desconcierto, intentando analizar sus palabras. La música comenzaba a lastimarle los oídos de tan fuerte que estaba, así que no tenía que preocuparse por el hecho de que el oficial fuese escuchado. Aunque, ¿ya qué más daba?

—Yo… no… no sé a qué viene esa… pregunta —balbuceó, aún sin salir de su asombro. El hombre se acercó a él, demasiado para su gusto. Su aliento le acarició el oído y Rin reconoció el aroma del alcohol por encima del humo artificial.

— ¿Sabes cuánto se paga en este lugar por cobrar un culo virgen? —cuestionó con tono ronco. Atrapó la cintura de Rin quien, atónito, no se separó. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su corazón latía con miedo— Lo suficiente para dos operaciones —continuó. Rin quiso separarse, pero el hombre no lo dejó—. Comprendes, ¿no? Y con tus atributos… Puedes darte el lujo de pedir. Quieres salvar a tu novio, quieres castigarte porque tú eres culpable. Porque tú lo dejaste ir esa noche. He seguido tu caso, Matsuoka. Pensé, en un principio, que tú habías mandado a matar a Haruka Nanase. Pero conforme más conocía sobre ti y más indagaba en secreto, más comprendía que no podía ser. Lo estás matando, aun así. Y sabes que hay un precio por media cabeza cortada. Así que, dime: ¿Eres virgen?

—Sí.

El oficial asintió y se levantó, llevándose consigo al pelirrojo bajo la mirada atenta del barman. Regresaron a Iwaka media hora después. Rin vestía pantalones ajustados, una gargantilla y una musculosa que le resbalaba por los hombros. El hombre lo acomodó en el centro de la pista y le indicó que bailase. Toda la noche, si era necesario.

Contoneo de caderas, alzar los brazos, descender un poco, sacar el trasero ligeramente al ascender, cerrar los ojos con cara de goce. Rin no podía hacerlo. Bailaba con timidez y arrepentimiento. Y de verdad, intentó aferrarse a su cordura. Pero entonces unos labios se posaron en su cuello. Unas manos, grandes y ásperas, se metieron por debajo de su musculosa y le acariciaron la cintura.

— ¿Cuánto? —susurró aquél hombre. Rin tragó en grueso.

—S-soy un hombre —comentó, intentando ahuyentarlo con aquello. Pero el contrario aferró el agarre y lo hizo pegar la espalda a su pecho.

—Me importa poco. Un amigo me ha dicho lo bien que te conservas —susurró en su oído. Rin lo escuchaba por encima de la música—. Te daré setenta mil, el dinero me sobra.

Tragó en seco y, sin preámbulos, asintió. El hombre rió contra su oído y lo abrazó contra sí antes de llevárselo. Lo hicieron toda la noche hasta que Rin se quedó dormido en la cama de aquél hombre, con la semilla escurriendo entre sus piernas y el alma hecha pedazos. Con setenta mil yenes en su cuenta bancaria.

Así comenzó su caída.

 ** _Actualidad_**

Asahi acarició la espalda de Rin con delicadeza. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, sino que se encontraban en un completo silencio. La tristeza en sus ojos desesperados, la forma en que había temblado mientras hablaba. Mientras liberaba parte de la historia que lo tenía, en ese momento, sentado en el sofá junto a quien le había invitado a salir en muchas ocasiones. Rin se sentía aún más culpable. Había añadido más culpas. Y la principal le acariciaba con aparente cariño.

—Te prepararé chocolate, Rin —murmuró el chico. Le besó la coronilla y se levantó. El pelirrojo no comprendía por qué querría él chocolate en un momento como ese. No hasta que el otro volvió con un par de tazas humeantes.

—Um… Gracias —murmuró con un hilo de voz. Asahi sonrió un poco y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Mi madre decía que un _chocolatito_ calentaba el corazón. Que lo hacía alegre por un momento —Rin soltó una risa ante aquello y asintió. Había conocido a la mujer. Era muy… graciosa.

—Bueno, yo creo que depende de con quién compartas el _chocolatito_ —comentó. El contrario arrugó el gesto y asintió.

—Sí, no me imaginaría feliz de compartir un chocolatito con Shibiken Naguraya, de la formación de Kyoto. Su nombre ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿sabes?

—Creo que he oído de él, lo sacaron de la línea, ¿no? —Asahi asintió y le dio un sorbo a su taza. Luego, se armó de valor.

—Suicidio, ¿eh? Te pasó por la mente —comentó como si nada. Rin apretó los labios y miró el humito salir de su bebida.

—Más de una vez. No actualmente, pero sí antes de conocerte —admitió. Asahi casi infla el pecho de orgullo, pero dolía mucho.

—No se te vuelva a ocurrir una tontería como esas, Rin —masculló—. Mira, te acepto con todos tus errores. Que no son más que _errores_ —aclaró, haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra—. Pero hay un… _check point_ de aquí a… Bueno… Hace mucho que quería decírtelo y ahora vas a escucharme.

"No es tu culpa, ¿vale? Que no vuelva a entrar a esa cabeza que seguro se jodió con el cloro de la piscina. Y no, deja de reírte, esto va en serio. Ya, Rin. Has tenido suficiente. Tuviste suficiente desde el momento en que Haruka, el imbécil, te dejó en ese apartamento sin darte tiempo a explicar. Ni tú ni nadie están obligados a aceptar un compromiso, ¿comprendes? No hay poder en el mundo que te haga culpable por no corresponder el deseo de su corazón. ¿O qué? Dime, si yo te dijera, aquí y ahora, que quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptarías?

—Sí, por supuesto —comentó Rin rápidamente. Asahi chistó y sonrió.

—Deja de bromear. Tómame en serio. No soy de darme estos discursos. En fin. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, te puede obligar a casarte. Si tú quieres tiempo para pensar, si tú crees que va muy rápido, si tú crees que no es tiempo, entonces estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. No podían casarse sin estar de acuerdo ambos. Y Haru debió esperar. Pedir una explicación. Tiempo juntos y al menos merecías un voto de duda, ¿no? No es tu culpa que Haru se fuese a Iwatobi. No es tu culpa porque él estaba completamente consciente cuando se marchó. ¿Vale? Que nadie te diga lo contrario. Una acción desencadena muchas consecuencias, sí. Pero la verdad del asunto es que una acción conlleva a otra. Actúas por decisión, el otro también. El accidente fue consecuencia del actuar de Haru. No tuya, Rin. Creo que dije lo mismo muchas veces, pero no importa. Es tiempo de que te repongas. No más culpa. No más antro. No más droga. No más Haruka Nanase.

Rin lo miró por algunos segundos y, para sorpresa de Asahi, asintió con una sonrisa pequeña. No había querido escuchar a nadie, no había querido creer en nadie. No podía mirar a sus amigos sin recordar que era su culpa todo aquél dolor. No había podido quitarse nunca la culpa de encima.

El primer paso fuera del pozo era el perdón. Y, bajo la mirada de tonos morados de Asahi, se perdonó. Haru estaba bien ahora. Y, aunque no se quitaba la culpa, se perdonaría a sí mismo mientras estuviera con ese pelirrojo. Pelinaranja. Peli-lo-que-sea. Se daría la oportunidad de sonreír sin preocupaciones. Solo con él. Solo por él. Y las culpas se añadían a su espalda, más fuertes, más presentes. Solo por él. Porque, contra todo pronóstico, había visto la luz intentando romper el techo de su lugar de encierro, con golpeteos certeros que le inundaban los oídos. Que le hacían sentir vivo. Y sintió la brisa de verano detenerse.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir por Asahi Shiina.

Sousuke entró a The Iwaka con semblante serio y actitud cautelosa. Se subió a la escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso y observó la pista de baile con atención. Había investigado a su propia manera el día en que había seguido a Asahi, cuando Haru despertó hacía seis meses aproximadamente. Y, justo el día anterior, lo había visto entrar a ese lugar. Lo evaluó con detenimiento y un sentimiento pesado se instaló en su pecho cuando alzó la mirada y leyó el nombre en la segunda puerta del pasillo que se extendía al final de las escaleras.

 _Shark._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Muajaja._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Una tú, una yo.**

* * *

Se sentía vacío.

Rin por fin había eliminado su presencia del departamento. No había nada más que le recordara a él, salvo su corazón roto. Y, aunque deshacerse del pelirrojo era lo que había querido, no se sentía del todo bien. Se sentía como si fuese Rin lo que hiciese que el lugar luciese cómodo, acogedor. Sus medallas yacían colgadas y había un espacio vacío entre cada una de ellas.

Haru casi rió al recordar el por qué.

En su tercera competencia como nadadores profesionales, él había llegado y había colgado su medalla en el "cuadro de medallas". No mucho tiempo después, Rin había irrumpido en el lugar, maldiciendo el desorden, y había descolgado todo. _Una tú, una yo_. Y, entonces, sus medallas se intercalaron en el muro. Nunca le preguntó a Rin el porqué, según él, _debía_ ser así. Se arrepentía.

 _Una tú, una yo._

Equitativo, eso. Igualdad… Reciproco… Las palabras le golpearon directo al corazón. ¿Cuántas veces le había fallado a Rin? ¿Cuántas veces Rin fue el que falló? Apretó los labios con fuerza y se acomodó en la cama, intentando obligarse a dormirse de una jodida vez.

 _Vale, te perdono._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era Rin quien admitía haberse equivocado? Haru intentó, de verdad que intentó, hacer memoria de las veces en que él había admitido un error. Pero a su mente solo llegaba la voz de Rin, murmurando que "aunque estaba mal, estaba bien, así que no debía preocuparse".

¿Por qué Rin lo había rechazado?

¿Es que se había hartado? Haru hubiese podido cambiar si había algo que no le gustaba al pelirrojo. Él hubiese hecho lo que sea por Rin, de ver... ¿De verdad?

 _No te quedaste. No quisiste escuchar._

Ahora, el rostro furioso de Asahi inundó toda su mente. Su voz alzada, su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados. Sus palabras hirientes habían llegado a la puerta de Haru la tarde anterior. Asahi, en un torbellino de insultos y reclamos, había ido a tomar la única caja que el azabache no había entregado: Todas las fotografías donde estaban juntos. Las había descolgado aquél día en que llamaron a Rin para que las recogiese, pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a esconder la caja que Nagisa cerró con cinta de papel. Y al parecer el pelirrojo lo había sabido, porque había mandado a Asahi.

 _"Como ya no lo amas, no importa, ¿verdad?"_ Escuchó la cizaña en su voz, el veneno que serpenteó desde su lengua. _"Por supuesto que no importa. Estarás agradecido, incluso, de que haga este favor por ti."_ Nunca pensó que Asahi, el siempre vivaz y aparentemente positivo, pudiese llegar a hablar con tanto odio. _"Cuando te des cuenta del error que cometiste, hazle un favor a Rin. No lo busques. No lo busques nunca más, Haru. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer."_

Pero, ¿y qué si de repente quería respuestas? Las necesitaba. De pronto, necesitaba saber cuál había sido el motivo. Entonces comenzó a sentirse culpable. Claro, ahora que Rin se marchaba definitivamente, quería encontrar la forma de retenerlo.

No, no era culpa de Haru. Tampoco era culpa de Rin. Simplemente no habían sido el uno para el otro. Era hora de pasar la página, continuar con la vida, buscar nuevas fronteras, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Poco a poco, regresar a su sueño. Ese día, decidió olvidarse de Rin, finalmente y por completo.

Una semana después, Haruka abandonó el departamento.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

El nuevo apartamento de Haruka era más sencillo, más acogedor y más cerca de donde hacía la rehabilitación. No importaba cuánto tiempo tardase, él lograría recuperarse y volvería a la natación.

De la mudanza, de su nueva vida, había pasado ya un mes y, al menos, ya no necesitaba el bastón para caminar. Todo marchaba bastante bien.

Se había enterado por Makoto que Sousuke se había quedado a vivir con Gou, en un departamento cerca de la universidad donde ella estudiaba. Sabía que Sousuke había hecho rehabilitación para su hombro roto en alguna parte del mundo, pero le interesaba poco en dónde. Lo que no sabía, era a qué había vuelto. Su llegada había parecido repentina, para qué negarlo. Y que se quedara a vivir con Gou sin ser pareja fue sumamente más extraño.

Hablando de la chica, se había topado con ella una vez, en una reunión con sus amigos. Habían hecho las paces, a Gou no le había quedado más que tragarse el mal sabor que Haruka le dejaba con respecto a su hermano y aceptar su amistad pese a ello. Sin embargo, las reuniones habían aumentado y ahora se veían todos tres veces por semana. Aunque Nagisa y Rei vivían en Ôme, el lugar estaba bastante cerca y nada les impedía viajar, usando el tren u obligando a Makoto a mover el automóvil que sus padres le habían regalado en su cumpleaños pasado. De Asahi e Ikuya no supieron nada más.

Ese día, su lugar de reunión fue un antro al que Nagisa se moría por ir. Dijo que, en una ocasión en que a Rei y a él se les había hecho muy tarde, habían vagado por ahí en busca de un hotel para hospedarse esa noche, debido a la renuencia de Rei para ir con sus amigos tan entrada la noche. El punto era que, en dicha ocasión, se habían topado con un antro lleno de gente y la curiosidad los había llevado a preguntar. The Iwaka era el antro más famoso cercano a la estación de Shibuya. El ambiente era bueno, al igual que su música y el menú, a pesar de que este último fuese escaso. Y, tras días y días de insistencia, había convencido a todos de ir.

La música resonaba con fuerza, rebotando en cada pared, mientras una multitud bailaba al ritmo de la misma, en la pista. Las luces eran escasas pero suficientes y en la barra apenas encontraron sitio. El barman, un joven rubio con las puntas del cabello de un tono rosado, los atendió con una sonrisa amable antes de retirarse.

Charlaron por sobre la música y rieron mientras bebían, o al menos casi todos hicieron eso. Gou se veía sumamente preocupada. Ella había sido una de las que más se habían resistido a ir a ese antro, e incluso había puesto una lista de los que ella creía mejores. Pero Nagisa se aferró a lo que escuchó de The Iwaka y no quitó el dedo del renglón.

Makoto, por su parte, hablaba, reía y mantenía los ojos en la pista, buscando disimuladamente a Sousuke. Lo encontró cuando llevaban una hora allí. El azabache pareció sentir su mirada, porque volteó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza.

Makoto echó una mirada a Gou y esta le devolvió la misma mirada preocupada. Fingió una sonrisa y se levantó.

—Gou y yo vamos a bailar. No dejen que Haru tome mucho, ¿vale? —señaló el castaño. La chica se apeó de inmediato y, tomándolo de la mano, se internaron entre la gente, llegando a Sousuke casi de inmediato— ¿Está aquí?

—He venido cada noche, pero nunca lo he visto.

—Quizá estás equivocado, cualquiera podría tener ese sobrenombre. Además, ¿por qué mi hermano viviría en un antro? —Sousuke miró a Makoto, quien torció el gesto.

—Algo me lo dice. Creemos que quizá trabaje aquí. He oído que al barman lo llaman J.D. y coincidentemente allá arriba hay una puerta con esas iniciales.

—Sousuke cree que Rin quizá viva aquí también, pero no lo hemos visto, a pesar de que se ha pasado el sábado entero haciendo guardia frente al local.

—Bueno, Asahi-kun dijo que Rin y él casi eran novios, ¿no? —murmuró Gou, mirando hacia un lado— Quizá se fue a vivir con él… Ikuya-kun mencionó que mi hermano tenía un empleo que a Asahi-kun no le gustaba, quizá finalmente lo convenció y mi hermano no trabaja más aquí.

—Puede ser… Aunque ha pasado poco tiempo…

—Debemos comenzar a pensar que Rin de verdad no nos quiere en su vida —comentó Makoto, suspirando con pesadez—. Estamos comportándonos como unos acosadores, intentando dar con el lugar en donde Rin vive, sin tomar en cuenta que él se alejó porque él no nos quiere en su vida. No podemos forzarlo a aceptarnos de nuevo.

—Creo que al menos merecemos una explicación —murmuró Sousuke, suspirando. Gou se mordió el labio y luego chistó.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Makoto-senpai. Rin, Yamazaki-kun y yo somos familia. Si quieres darte por rendido está bien, pero nosotros queremos a nuestra familia devuelta. Nosotros queremos ayudar a Rin, porque no nos gustó lo que vimos esa última vez.

—Pues entonces habrá que hablar con Asahi.

—Shiina no querrá hablar con nosotros —debatió Sousuke.

—Quizá ni contigo ni conmigo. Pero con Kou-san debe ser distinto.

Quedaron en ello. En ese mismo momento, Makoto envió un mensaje a Asahi y, él, tras muchas evasivas, accedió a verlos a los tres al día siguiente, en una cafetería cercana a donde Gou y Sousuke vivían.

Sousuke se retiró del antro en cuanto vio que Haruka, Rei y Nagisa se acercaban a donde Gou y Makoto se encontraban. Nagisa parecía contrariado, a diferencia de Rei y Haru, quienes lucían molestos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Makoto, con una mueca extrañada.

—El barman no le cae bien a Haru-chan. Le ha contado una historia mientras Rei-chan y yo discutíamos qué beber y Haru-chan se ha enojado mucho y le ha lanzado la bebida encima. Luego Rei-chan se puso a pelear también —Haru chistó.

— ¿Qué dijo para que Haru se molestara tanto? —Rei carraspeó suavemente y le echó una miradita a Gou antes de responder.

—Ha insinuado que Rin-san es un… Un hombre de noche —Gou frunció el ceño levemente sin comprender. Nagisa le dio con el codo a Haru, entonces él volvió a chistar.

—Dijo que Rin era un prostituto.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Asahi estaba furioso. Se sentía como si le hubieran tendido una trampa y él hubiese caído así sin más. Siempre confiando en que la gente tenía buenas intenciones.

Había despertado esa mañana al lado de un malhumorado Rin, que al verse despierto por culpa de Asahi, se había vestido y se había largado de su casa sin motivo aparente. Eso ya lo lidiaría después. Sin embargo, ese no era motivo de su furia. Había ido a la cafetería donde se encontraría con la hermanita de Rin y dos de sus amigos. Tenía planeados plantarles cara y pedir amablemente que dejaran en paz al pelirrojo, ya que Rin se había quejado varias veces de que Sousuke no lo dejaba trabajar, parado siempre en The Iwaka y mirando a todas partes. Aunque esto Asahi lo agradecía por el simple hecho de que Rin no había podido recobrar su "trabajo", pronto se volvió una molestia. Exactamente, una semana y media después. Rin había encontrado una nueva fuente de clientela, sorprendentemente una peor.

Asahi procuraba no tocar al pelirrojo, pero en las noches que se quedaban juntos, cuando Rin se ponía el pijama y parte de su piel quedaba al descubierto, no podía evitar mirar lo que podía de ese cuerpo delgado. Su piel estaba llena de moratones y mordidas, que en vez de curarse se hacían más visibles cada vez, como si alguien se encargara de remarcarlas.

Había creído que todo se había arreglado aquél día del sermón, pero descubrió que no era así. El hablar así con Rin solo provocó que el pelirrojo alzara una máscara. Siempre parecía estar bien, pero Asahi sabía que no era así cuando veía al pelirrojo salir del baño con la piel completamente roja, señal de la fuerza con la que se había tallado. Sabía que se sentía sucio, pero no sabía que más podía hacer, además de abrazarlo y consolarlo.

En fin, quería pedir que dejaran a Rin en paz para que él pudiera abandonar a ese nuevo cliente, sabiendo que Rin ya no lo escuchaba y seguía imponiéndose ese "castigo".

Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando se vio rodeado por el escuadrón completo de Iwatobi. Apretó los labios y clavó la mirada, furiosa, en Haruka antes de pasarla a Makoto. Traición. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa e intentó fulminar a todos con la mirada, transmitiéndoles su disconformidad.

— ¿A qué se debe esto? —siseó. Gou tragó en seco y se removió en el asiento. Para su sorpresa, fue Haru quien tomó la palabra.

—Queremos hablar con Rin.

—Te pedí que lo dejaras en paz. Él está bien ahora que ya no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—S-sabemos que no es cierto —intervino Gou. Makoto le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No hemos podido dar con su dirección… Creímos que quizá tú podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

—No.

—Somos sus amigos —saltó Nagisa. Luego miró a Haru con algo parecido al reproche—. Bueno, casi todos.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no. Con permiso —hizo amago de levantarse, pero Sousuke lo empujó hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías dejar la fachada. Rin necesita ayuda, lo sabes.

—Se está recuperando poco a poco. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para…

—Necesitamos hablar con él —volvió a decir Haru. Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar—. Al menos una última vez. Solo necesitamos saber que está bien y luego nos alejaremos si él lo quiere.

—Él te quiere lejos. Y yo te quiero lejos de él. Es una conclusión muy simple, ¿no? —Haru entrecerró los ojos. Rei se acomodó los lentes y asintió.

—Viene en camino. Asahi-kun. Lo siento —exclamó en voz baja. Asahi enrojeció por la furia. ¿Cuándo le había sacado el celular? Ni siquiera había reparado en que Rei se había sentado a su lado por andar peleando con el estúpido de Haruka. Intentó recuperar el móvil, pero Sousuke lo guardó.

—Es necesario. Rin nos necesita.

— ¿De verdad? No me vengan con esa mierda. Rin los necesitó desde siempre, ¿por qué ustedes intentan interceder cuando él ya tocó fondo? ¡Desde hace casi dos años que debieron haber actuado! ¿Los necesita? ¿Ahora? Créanme que no. Ahora ya es tarde. Métanse su "somos los mejores amigos del mundo" por el culo y déjenlo tranquilo. Lo único que él necesita son personas que de verdad estén dispuestos a escucharlo. No personas que lo escuchan seis meses después de que él dejó de gritar.

El silencio reinó en la mesa, con todos los ojos fijos en Asahi. Pasaron así dos minutos enteros cuando, de la nada, Asahi sacó un llavero de sus pantalones y la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Las lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces y Rin las atrapó al vuelo. Parpadeó unos segundos, mirando a quienes fueron sus amigos, antes de marcharse con prisa.

En cuanto subió al auto de Asahi, arrancó. Su corazón latía desbocado y su piel se sentía extrañamente fría. Había llegado al local tras el mensaje de Asahi. No había tardado nada porque él había vuelto al departamento del chico, que estaba en el edificio cruzando la calle. Primordialmente, quería disculparse por la actitud de esa mañana y, cuando lo invitó al café, agradeció que él no estuviera enojado. Por ello, su corazón se detuvo tras abrir la puerta de la dichosa cafetería.

Asahi parecía que siempre iba a salvarlo.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —gritó Gou, levantándose— ¡Es mi hermano!

—Hm —Asahi se encogió de hombros, más tranquilo. Le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró—. Sin embargo, le plantaste una emboscada.

—No conoces a Rin, no puedes decidir por él.

— ¿Por qué no lo entienden? —murmuró en un tono más bajo.

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes tú? Rin necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Rin ya no los necesita a ustedes. No digo que no los haya necesitado antes, recalco que sí los necesitó. Pero ahora es muy tarde para actuar. Rin ya no los quiere cerca y ustedes solo lo presionan, lo orillan, lo hacen que siga con su jodido maldito martirio —Sousuke ocultó su interés en esas palabras, pero no las dejó ir.

—Tú no has podido detener ese martirio. No podrás hacerlo, porque no lo conoces del todo. Quizá sepas lo que aconteció el último año, pero es imposible que lo conozcas tan bien como nosotros —Asahi le dirigió una mirada cansada, triste. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, Sousuke siguió—. Nosotros podemos detenerlo, porque el origen de ese martirio es Nanase. En el fondo, lo sabes. Si Rin se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Nanase, solo Nanase puede dejarle en claro que no es así.

—O podría arruinarlo todo —comentó Nagisa, mordiéndose el labio—. Es que… Es que creo que si Haru-chan es su martirio, volver a ponérselo enfrente podría hacer que Rin empeore…

—No creo que pueda ser peor —confesó Asahi—. Lo estoy ayudando como puedo, pero no creo que pueda ser peor —Makoto soltó el aire, al fin Asahi parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

—Solo queremos saber dónde vive. Iremos ahí, hablaremos con él y, si nos lo pide, lo dejaremos tranquilo.

—Queden con él en algún lugar, no es necesario saber dónde vive.

—Lo pensamos, pero creemos que Rin se las apañará para marcharse en cuanto nos vea. Te hemos podido emboscar a ti, pero Rin no es tan fácil de atrapar. A menos de que lo atrapemos en su propia casa.

Para Asahi, eso no tenía sentido. Si Rin no quería hablar, no hablaría y listo. Pero Yamazaki tenía razón, los problemas se arrancaban de raíz. Y si la raíz era Haru… Su reciente odio por el ojiazul brilló de forma intensa. Bien, accedería. Les daría la bofetada que todos ellos merecían. Todos cargarían con la culpa que Rin llevaba a su espalda. Y Haru… Haru quizá se daría cuenta del error que había cometido.

—No quiero que hagan ningún comentario cuando lo vean —advirtió antes de levantarse—. Me parece tosco que vayan todos juntos, así que solo llevaré a tres. Su hermana, obviamente. Su mejor amigo. Y su jodido y patético ex novio —declaró. Luego suspiró—. Mañana, a las diez, vengan aquí, ¿vale? Los llevaré.

Sousuke debió seguir sus instintos y no confiar en Asahi, porque, a la mañana siguiente, ese pelirrojo no llegó.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

—Ellos creían que iba a traicionarte tan fácilmente —murmuró, mirando a Rin desde la puerta de la habitación. El pelirrojo asintió levemente y le hizo un espacio en la cama inservible que le pertenecía.

—Gracias por no hacerlo…

—En realidad, casi me convencen —Asahi se acomodó en ese espacio libre y abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos—. Porque es cierto que yo no puedo ayudarte…

—Pero sí me has ayudado —se giró en los brazos contrarios, para quedar de frente. Ambos recostados en ese pequeño colchón—. Sigo aquí, ¿no?

—Pues no, la verdad. Es decir, te siento aquí, pero no eres realmente tú. No has comenzado a superar —murmuró. Rin suspiró—. Necesito que te perdones de verdad, no solo cuando estás conmigo.

—Es que solo tú me haces sentir que merezco algo —confesó. Le acarició el brazo distraídamente—. Cuando estoy contigo, haces que deje de sentirme como la mierda que soy la otra parte del tiempo.

—Porque la otra parte del tiempo te esfuerzas en ser una mierda, Rin. No te detienes, vas con todo a culparte, a infravalorarte.

—No merezco más.

— ¿Eso te lo enseñó Haruka Nanase?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sé que lo culpas a él, pero deberías ponerte un poco en su lugar. Lo rechacé sin motivo racional. Es comprensible que le duela.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero hay una gran diferencia entre la razón y la consecuencia. Siendo sincero, y aunque me duela, no deberías estar entre mis brazos, tendrías que estar entre los suyos, porque… Él debió escucharte. Debió ser más racional y no dejarse llevar por la ira. ¿Por qué se marchó a Iwatobi? Pudo buscar un hotel, calmarse, luego actuar.

Rin se quedó callado. Bueno, siempre supuso que se había ido a Iwatobi por su culpa. Y ciertamente parecía ser la única explicación. Haru se había dejado llevar. No dijo nada por unos minutos, pero luego sonrió.

—Oye —llamó. Asahi abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad—. Yo creo que no quiero estar en otra parte justo ahora.

Eran esos momentos los que le hacían creer que sí podía ayudar a Rin, que poco a poco podía sacarlo del pozo en el que se había sumido. Lo abrazó con fuerza y soltó una risita antes de besar su mejilla.

—Entonces quédate siempre aquí. Dame una oportunidad y deja todo eso que te atormenta, Rin —el aludido cerró los ojos—. Ya has tenido suficiente, ¿no?

—Sí…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas todo de…? —Rin le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Te he dicho que sí. Está bien. Lo voy a dejar. Tú me has dado una oportunidad, ¿no? Lo justo es que yo te de una a ti. _Una tú, una yo._

* * *

 ** _N/A: ¿Tardanza? Obviamente. ¿Valió la pena? Ustedes digan. Aunque este capítulo es súper confuso, disfruté escribir la última parte. Sí, quizá les parezca apresurado. Pero no he planteado una solución al problema. Le he puesto una bandita a la herida profunda. (?)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. La ironía de la vida**

* * *

Resulta preocupante la facilidad con la que las personas mienten, lo cual explica lo infinitamente difícil que es confiar en alguien. Una de las ironías de la vida se daba cuando querías a una persona. Querer implica confiar. Y confiar implica cegarse. Es doloroso el mirar a una persona derrumbarse, es difícil decidir qué hacer. Es imposible confiar en alguien que te falló una vez, pero es aún más difícil negarle el beneficio de la duda.

Vuelves a confiar, vuelves a caer.

La última vez que Asahi vio a Rin, fue aquella noche del día en que sus amigos le emboscaron. Se había sentido tan feliz, tan pleno cuando Rin dijo que lo dejaría… Tan ciego. Esa noche lo había abrazado con cariño, se habían besado, se habían susurrado cosas, Asahi lo había incluido en su futuro.

Fue doloroso despertar con una nota en la mesa de noche. Fue doloroso el buscar a Rin por todas partes y no encontrar nada.

Ikuya decía que era la ironía de las personas. Lo que más daño nos hace es lo que más vivos nos mantiene. Asahi creyó, en ese momento, que Ikuya insinuaba que a Rin le gustaba ser… un hombre de vida galante. Pero, con el paso de los días y la disminución de su esperanza, comprendió.

A veces, las personas perdían el sentido. Todo lo que una vez les motivó se venía abajo y las soluciones apresuradas, esas que hacían daño, terminaban siendo parte del día a día. Dolía, pero salvaba.

Lo que Ikuya había querido decir era que, para Rin, el martirio era vivir. Las historias que Rin contaba, el rayo de luz que era Sousuke y el ejemplo que era Haru, habían sido opacadas por la oscuridad del dolor de su culpa. Ikuya había comprendido, hacía tiempo, que Rin no vendía su cuerpo para pagar la deuda de Haru y castigarse así mismo.

Cualquier trabajo es respetable, solía decir su hermano. Y las palabras del barman hacían eco en su cabeza, una buena historia es lo que vende.

Según Ikuya, Rin sí había comenzado por eso. Se había sentido responsable, se había culpado, había pagado. Pero en cierto punto de su historia, había perdido el frente. Quizá la desesperación, quizá el odio a sí mismo, quizá el ver a Haru sin reaccionar, solo los dioses podían saber qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo perder el camino. Él insinuaba que Rin había comenzado a odiarse a tal punto que había dejado de sentir.

Él no era psicólogo ni le gustaba esa rama, pero por lo que él veía y deducía, ese pelirrojo no podía abandonar la vida que eligió porque era, precisamente, su vida. Creía que el eco de sus emociones era todo lo que habían visto de él, que en algún momento Rin comenzó a comportarse por mera costumbre, por sus recuerdos y por su bien.

Asahi no lo creía del todo. Se negaba a creer que Rin era una cáscara vacía que necesitaba prostituirse solo para sentir algo, incluso si ese algo sólo era asco. E insistía que no sabían con certeza si Rin continuaba en ese negocio.

Tres meses después de perderle el rastro, Asahi finalmente cedió ante Ikuya y buscaron a Gou. Charlaron durante horas y, después de tanto tiempo, se dieron por rendidos.

Se había acabado.

Haruka trazó una línea roja a lo largo de su pintura antes de chistar y rayar todo el lienzo. Dejó la paleta de colores a un lado y el pincel cayó torpemente sobre ella. Se quitó el mandil y la boina con la que se sujetaba el flequillo antes de ir a lavarse las manos.

Estrés.

Habían sido meses llenos de inquietante estrés, porque se sentía incompleto e impotente. Gou le había contado lo de Ikuya y Asahi, todo le había sabido tan mal que ni siquiera pudo tocar el plato de caballa asada que había metido al microondas antes de la llamada.

Sousuke lo había estado visitando últimamente y soltaba frases al azar que a Haru le irritaban de sobre manera. Le hacían sentir estúpidamente culpable, le daban tremendas ganas de ir y buscar a Rin debajo de cada piedra de Japón.

Sopesó la idea de que Rin hubiese regresado a Australia, pero con un bofetón de mal chiste se preguntó con qué dinero lo haría, si el pelirrojo era incapaz de siquiera liquidar la deuda del hospital que, tras vender el departamento, Haru había terminado de pagar.

La cosa era que Sousuke sabía que Haru sabía dónde encontrar a Rin. Pero Haru se quedaba calladito cuando Sou preguntaba y fingía demencia el resto del tiempo en que estaba solo, engañándose a sí mismo con frases burdas, pues, « _Era imposible que Rin estuviese ahí»._

Pero entre más días pasaban, más idiota se sentía. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su odio? Entonces, varios días, al azar, se encontró caminando hacia ese lugar, deteniéndose una cuadra antes, dando media vuelta y largándose porque _«No, Rin no sería tan estúpido»._

Era agobiante eso de saber y no saber, porque Haru sí buscaba a Rin con la mirada cuando andaba por las calles de Tokio e ignoraba al elefante blanco en la habitación. Sopesar _este_ problema no era lo suyo. Quería ayudar, pero dolía tanto.

Sousuke se quedó mirando el lienzo donde el rostro de Rin había sido _pintorrajeado_ con rojo. Después, se quedó mirando a Haru y se preguntó si hablaba de esto con su psicólogo. Extrañar y odiar a una persona era raro, casi enfermo. Hablaba sobre obsesión, sobre una mala relación. Haru habló antes de que pudiese preguntar al respecto.

—Creo que era él —murmuró—. Siempre paso por ahí, siempre creo que es él y al final nunca lo es, pero esta vez, _creo_ que sí era él.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, a cambio. Haru miró a Sousuke con desolación.

—Porque creo que ya no puedo seguir con esto. Lo veo en mis sueños, la historia que nos contaron en el antro no me abandona nunca. Y siento que él está ahí, pero…

 _«Tengo miedo de que en verdad esté ahí, que todo sea verdad. Porque entonces el único que tiene la culpa de todo soy yo»,_ pensó.

Sousuke suspiró y se rascó la mejilla distraídamente, mirando hacia otra parte. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pensar en algo bien? Había tenido, todo el tiempo, ganas inmensas de golpear a Haru, así como todos. A Sou no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de reproche que el azabache recibía en las salidas con sus amigos, no era ciego ante el trato ajeno que Makoto comenzaba a darle y las palabras que Gou cargaba con lástima. Tampoco olvidaría la mirada acusadora que Nagisa le dio cuando vieron a Asahi la última vez.

Y quizá porque él vio todo eso, comprendió que Haru simplemente actuaba como cualquier humano en su situación lo haría.

Veía el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que lo visitaba y comprendía porqué últimamente se negaba a salir de su apartamento sino era para ir a recuperar el tiempo perdido en sus estudios o a reintegrarse poco a poco a la natación.

El dolor venía en muchos empaques diferentes y había sido un idiota al juzgar a Nanase simplemente por no haber sabido actuar.

—No creo que sea tu culpa —se atrevió, por fin, a decir. Haru lo miró, entonces, con algo parecido a la confusión.

—Eso no es cierto…

—No eres culpable por actuar conforme a tus emociones —continuó—. Te sentiste dolido, te fuiste. Rin se sintió dolido, se fue. En resumen, ambos hicieron lo mismo. Ambos son responsables de las consecuencias.

—Si Rin se prostituye, yo…

—Tú no eres culpable de eso. Está grandecito como para tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿no? —se acercó al más bajo— Tú pagaste por tus acciones en el accidente automovilístico, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Rin no estaba obligado a aceptarte, así que no es su culpa que hayas sido un imbécil. Si él actuó por sentirse culpable, ahora está acarreando sus propias consecuencias. Porque cada quien carga su propia cruz. Asignar culpas solo ocasiona más problemas.

Un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Haru, arrancándole una leve sonrisa y haciendo que su corazón doliese.

¿No habían hecho eso siempre? Ahora tenían consecuencias mayores, sí, pero… Negó con la cabeza. Se acababa todo ahí. Estaba harto.

Cuando Asahi recibió el mensaje de Haru, no se lo podía creer, pero decidió simplemente actuar. Encendió su auto y arrancó, casi violentando las leyes de manejo. Se estacionó en el parqueadero del edificio casi al mismo tiempo que Haru bajaba del auto de Sousuke, con un paso lento, pero, notablemente más estable que la última vez que le vio.

— ¿Por qué crees que está aquí? —cuestionó Asahi con tono algo brusco. Haru sacó con cuidado el contrato de la venta y le mostró a Asahi la firma.

—Es el nombre del barman de The Iwaka —dobló el papel de nuevo. Asahi enrojeció.

—Entonces… ¿Sabes que Rin…? —Haru asintió.

—No quiero creerlo, de verdad, pero… Bueno… Yo no lo reconocí esa vez, porque solo lo había visto esa noche, pero… Pagó el enganche con el bote donde recolectaba el dinero por una "buena historia". Lo recordé hace semanas, cuando volví a verlo para el pago final del apartamento y creí que… —apretó el papel en sus manos y Asahi asintió.

—No pensemos mucho en eso, por algo lo habrás hecho. No tienes historial de acciones lógicas. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Porque yo no tengo derecho a venir aquí… Tú sí.

—Rin se fue sin decir más que esta era mi oportunidad en una jodida notita, no creo que yo tenga derecho a nada.

—Yo creo que no es cosa de derecho —intervino Sousuke, algo harto—. Pasarse la pelota de ésta manera es lo que nos trajo a este tipo de resultados. Solo vamos, tocamos y, si Rin está, le damos la paliza de su vida —Haru y Asahi se miraron antes de volverse a Sousuke, sabiéndose con la misma idea.

Sousuke apretó los labios y subió al edificio solo. Asahi y Haru habían comenzado a decir que quizá era a él a quien Rin de verdad necesitaba. Y Sousuke estaba tan harto de que todos pensaran que sabían lo que alguien necesitaba que mejor había aceptado.

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta, Sousuke le dio la paliza de su vida.

Estrelló el puño en su mandíbula y después lo abrazó como nunca. Y lo escuchó llorar, lo sintió sacudirse, lo vio dar vueltas en la habitación y preguntar cómo había sabido. Y volvió a abrazarlo, dejándolo desahogarse y desahogándose él mismo.

Luego, volvió a la realidad y golpeó la puerta del departamento que Rin una vez compartió con Haru. El cuerpo le cosquilleaba con la fantasía que deseaba volverse realidad, que Rin estuviese ahí, que las cosas se solucionaran, que se ayudaran finalmente y que la historia de terror acabara.

Pero nadie atendió la puerta.

Sousuke probó tirando de la perilla por pura casualidad y esta cedió. Arrugó la nariz ante el aroma que emanaba de todo el lugar. Como a humo. Comenzó a preguntarse si Rin estaría, de verdad, ahí. O si estaba irrumpiendo en propiedad de un desconocido. Fuese como fuese, entró. Igual y alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Rin sí estaba ahí y lo que olía, sí era humo.

La tostadora estaba haciendo corto en el lavamanos lleno de agua y Sousuke fue a desconectar aquello antes de volverse a Rin, quien estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada clavada en el piso. El corazón de Sousuke tembló mientras miraba alrededor. Entonces, Rin habló y también temblaba.

—No pude hacerlo —murmuró—. Me até una soga al cuello, pero no pude saltar. Rompí mi navaja de afeitar y me metí a la tina, pero no pude cortarme. Entonces metí la secadora de cabello al agua, pero olvidé conectarla. Intenté ahogarme, pero cuando comenzaba a quedarme sin aire, no podía evitar salir. Me tomé un frasco de pastillas, pero como no había comido las vomité. Intenté saltar de la azotea, pero hacía mucho frío allá arriba. Entonces vine y metí la tostadora en el fregadero, y esta vez sí estaba conectada, pero tocaste la puerta y yo… Quiero estar vivo.

No estaba llorando, Rin simplemente hablaba, mirando hacia abajo, y se acariciaba la pierna en un movimiento frenético.

—Pero no me siento vivo. Estoy aquí, estoy respirando. Estoy vivo, pero no estoy viviendo.

— ¿Buscaste ayuda? —Rin asintió.

—Sí, pero intentó internarme, así que no volví nunca —Sousuke se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que sería lo mejor?

—No puedo dejar que mamá sepa de esto. Eso pensé. No quiero que Gou sepa, tampoco. E iban a saberlo, porque llamarían a ellas para que pagasen… Porque todo se trata de pagar.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Quería que tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir, sin preocuparse por mí. Sé que sabes lo que soy, me esperaste en el antro muchas veces. Quería que dejaras de hacerlo, que vivieras tu vida, que todos vivieran su vida. Estoy seguro que la única vida que cagué es la mía. Nadie tiene que cargar con eso, solo yo.

— ¿Qué hay de Asahi? ¿No lo quieres?

— ¿Cuándo dejé de amar a Haru, Sou? —preguntó. Su mirada seguía clavada en el piso y su voz se escuchaba arrastrada— ¿Cuándo Asahi se volvió la persona que yo amaba? ¿Y si solo lo quiero porque me dio un motivo? ¿Y si solo lo daño, como a Haru?

—No todo en la vida es el amor, Rin. No puedes pretender que de eso se trata.

—Sé que no, Sou. Pero mi historia está resumida a eso. Si no le puedo corresponder a Asahi, entonces no le sirvo de nada. Y si estoy roto, ¿cómo sé si le correspondo de verdad? ¿Cómo sé que lo que siento es real? ¿Cómo sé que siquiera estoy sintiendo algo?

—No lo sé. Rin, ¿sigues… trabajando? —el pelirrojo negó casi imperceptiblemente— ¿Cómo pagaste el departamento?

—Un tipo me compró por un mes —murmuró—. Me pagó muchísimo. Intenté liquidar la cuenta del hospital, pero me dijeron que Haru ya la había pagado. Imaginé que la pagó con lo que yo le envié por el apartamento. Es que cuando me dijeron que lo estaba vendiendo… Lo conservé siempre, porque esperaba… No podía solo… Este apartamento significa mucho para mí… —el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

—Haru y Asahi están abajo.

—Diles que los invitaría a merendar tostadas, pero mi tostadora se acaba de averiar —Sousuke sonrió levemente y lo sacudió un poco. Pero Rin no apartó la mirada del piso.

— ¿Por qué no levantas la vista, eh? ¿Hay algo ahí? —Rin asintió.

—Mi dignidad.

—No seas imbécil, Matsuoka —Rin lo miró.

—Que no se entere Gou. Que Asahi no me vea. Que Haru no venga.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —Rin volvió la mirada al piso.

—Lo intenté, pero no pude. Le até una soga al cuello, pero no salté. Rompí la navaja de afeitar, pero no pude enterrarla lo suficiente —Sousuke vio las finas marcas de sus antebrazos—. Intenté ahogarme en la tina, intenté ahogarme en la tina, intenté ahogarme en la tina, lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté, lo intenté. ¡No pude hacerlo, no pude, no pude, no pude!

Las palabras salían frenéticas de su boca. Sousuke lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, dejando que Rin hablase, que llorase. Lo escuchó por una hora, quizá dos, hasta que su voz se extinguió y los sollozos menguaron, cuando su respiración se cortó y se calmó. Cuando Rin cayó dormido, exhausto.

—La última vez que te vi, estabas vivo —susurró, acariciándole el cabello—. Me aseguraré de que revivas.

Haru se levantó de la acera cuando Sousuke bajó con el desfallecido cuerpo de Rin. Sin preguntar nada, abrió la puerta trasera del auto. Asahi soltó el aire contenido y, como un acuerdo silencioso, subió al auto de Sousuke y acomodó en su regazo la cabeza de Rin. Haru subió al copiloto, Sousuke encendió el auto.

Cuando Rin despertó, la luz se colaba por las cortinas blancas, por una ventana enrejada. Su mundo olía a farmacéuticos y todo era tan pulcro y sin vida como él mismo. Cuando Rin despertó, no podía mover las piernas y sus brazos estaban atrapados. Despertó en una camilla, en soledad. La puerta se abrió y una enfermera le sonrió antes de ayudarle a quitarse las cobijas que le apresaban. Le acercó el desayuno y le miró con compasión.

La ironía de la vida era que los centros de paz, no traían paz.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hola, hola, perdón por la tardanza. Los centros de paz son las instalaciones psiquiátricas, donde internan a los pacientes. Al menos es así donde yo vivo._

 _Díganme qué les pareció este capítulo, porque estoy en un punto donde me encuentro dispuesta a cambiarlo, dado a que lo escribí varias veces y nada me convencía. En fin, abierta a opiniones._

 _Si algo no tiene sentido, me avisan y yo lo aclaro en el siguiente capítulo. Solo una cosa. Al inicio, Ikuya y Asahi están intentando comprender, no significa que lo que hayan dicho sea tal cual. Ya verán qué es lo que está sucediendo con Rin realmente. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo._

 _Esta historia está bajo mi mira. No soy de eliminar historias, pero la temática de esta me duele un poco y de verdad no sé si continuarla. Hasta que lo decida, seguiré escribiendo._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. El precio de mi culpa**

* * *

Según Aristóteles, la felicidad del hombre se encuentra en la virtud. Si el hombre vive bien y obra bien, es feliz. Eso se basaba en el eudemonismo: la autorrealización, alcanzar nuestras propias metas. El ser humano establecía una serie de condiciones, ya sea de forma consciente o inconsciente y alcanzaba la felicidad en cuanto sus dichosas metas y condiciones se cumplían. Fue su teoría de la felicidad la que se consideró capaz de contestar la eterna constante "¿cuál es el propósito de la vida?" La vida, en sí, se trata de ser feliz y es eso lo que mueve a cada ser humano en el planeta. Se buscan amigos, riquezas, conocimientos, parejas, salud, y son esos bienes los que conforman la perfección de la naturaleza humana, el conjunto de condiciones y metas que se establecen como base a nuestra existencia.

Sin embargo, para Epicuro, la felicidad es placer. Todos los motivos, todas las razones que orillan al ser humano a actuar en beneficio de algo o alguien, es la obtención del placer. La satisfacción de conseguir lo propuesto es placer, eso que Aristóteles defiende como felicidad, es placer. Entonces, siendo los dos uno mismo, la felicidad tiene su contra y no es la tristeza, sino el sufrimiento.

Porque la felicidad tenía que ser considerada como un inhibidor de sufrimientos, porque si eres feliz, entonces no estás sufriendo. Y Epicuro estableció que existen tres tipos de apetitos que buscan satisfacer nuestra felicidad: los que son tanto naturales como necesarios; los que son naturales, pero no necesarios; y los que no son ni naturales ni necesarios. Y entonces, hay placeres que tiene el cuerpo y otros que tiene el alma.

Todo es división tras división que se enmaraña en el pensamiento de cientos de filósofos cuyas teorías solo se conocen por su grado de relevancia e impacto en el mundo antiguo, actual y futuro. Y esa relevancia se establece de acuerdo al nivel de positivismo que recibe cada teoría conforme el tiempo pasa y los hechos se descartan.

Y si se quería comprender lo que sucedía en ese lapso de tiempo en el espacio, donde existía el mundo, donde existía Tokio, donde existían ellos y existía Rin, entonces tenía que entender lo que era felicidad, para después darle cabida al sufrimiento.

Porque la felicidad también es cinismo y estoicismo. Autosatisfacción.

¿Y qué sucedía cuando la condición que promovía la felicidad en una persona estaba corrupta? La felicidad se volvía sufrimiento y se entraba en un bucle constante, porque los autocastigos eran así y por eso las personas se guiaban a la perdición. Entonces, la felicidad y el sufrimiento, como uno mismo, conllevaban a resultados caóticos y la frase « _La felicidad es ignorancia_ » cobraba tanto sentido que se convertía en algo deprimente.

Porque la vida sucede frente a nosotros y la ignoramos para sentirnos felices y esa felicidad está más relacionada con el cinismo que con el eudemonismo y el epicureísmo. 

Y Rei necesitó toda esa verborrea para darse cuenta de que Rin estaba enfermo por una felicidad corrupta de culpabilidad.

Entonces comprendía la blancura de la habitación, que quizá traía paz y desahogo a los pensamientos revueltos del paciente. Entonces, comprendía esas vendas en esas muñecas delgadas y dañadas. Entonces, comprendía las ataduras, los gruñidos lastimeros y el llanto incesante. Comprendía la lucha contra sí mismo, la desesperación por ser libre y el sufrimiento que una vez intentó significar felicidad. Las súplicas que lanzaba entre sollozos, la mirada dolida, traicionada y llena de tristeza con la que rogaba que, por favor, oh, por favor sáquenme de aquí.

Y « _No estoy loco, no estoy loco, no estoy loco_ ».

Pero sí estaba loco, la locura era relativa. La locura era perturbación patológica de facultades mentales y por eso Rin gritaba, se revolvía, suplicaba e intentaba quitarse la vida. Porque la cordura era un hilo tan fino que, si lo perdían, pasaban por muchas cosas antes de encontrarlo. Considerándose capaces de encontrarlo y en muchas ocasiones no podían lograrlo. La desintoxicación lo estaba volviendo loco. Y la cordura precedía de la locura.

Y Rei estaba sentado en una silla de visita, viendo a Rin de reojo y fingiendo que leía. Pero joder, ¿quién podía leer en una situación así? Sin embargo, Rin sí creía que estaba leyendo y, como le dijeron los doctores antes de entrar, ignorarle le haría calmarse paulatinamente. Cuando no se escucharon más sollozos, ni más gruñidos, ni maldiciones, ni súplicas, ni lamentos, entonces Rei habló.

— ¿Está bien si te hago preguntas? —Rin, quien miraba el blanco del techo como una infinidad cósmica y con la respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón, susurró un escueto sí. Y Rei se alegraba por un momento de que el hilo de la cordura aún no se perdiera por completo— Bien, muchas gracias… Solo quería saber, ¿desde hace cuánto consumes drogas?

—Desde que me di cuenta de que jamás volvería a nadar —susurró. Y se recordó a sí mismo tomando un camino diferente a su "trabajo nocturno". Recordó sus caderas bamboleándose y « _te daré una pastilla por cada gemido_ ». Recordó que la primera pastilla, rosácea, le hizo sentir tan sensible que incluso llegó a excitarse y, « _joder, el placer es felicidad_ ». Gimió mucho. Y de pronto, ya no tuvo el control—. Nada me haría más infeliz que nadar —continuó. Tiró de sus ataduras y se removió. Sudando, apestando, sucio hasta el alma—. Ya no voy a poder nadar nunca y papá estaría tan decepcionado de mí…

Y la felicidad te hacía tan infeliz.

—Puedes volver a hacerlo —convino Rei. Rin lo miró, con esos ojos carmesí incrédulos y húmedos, con esa desesperanza tan palpable que el de lentes también quiso tomarse una píldora.

—No tengo ningún derecho —y se cohibió. Rei decidió ir por otra parte.

— ¿Por qué dejaste a Asahi? Él dice que creyó que tú le darías una oportunidad —pasó la página del libro en sus manos, sin dejar de fingir que estaba leyendo.

—Todo lo que toco lo contamino. Asahi me dio muchas cosas que yo me negué desde hace tiempo, Asahi lucía tan feliz cuando yo fingía que estaba feliz, me sentí hipócrita y lo hice hipócrita, porque sé que él sabía lo que yo hacía, y sé que él fingía estar feliz cuando estaba conmigo.

Rei cerró el libro y se levantó, con el corazón llorándole por dentro. Si Haru y Asahi querían respuestas, que las buscaran ellos mismos. Rei quería ser feliz en su ignorancia, quería creer que ese día lluvioso no habían perdido a Rin.

Porque la realidad era cruel, distinta y fría. Haru había tenido el accidente, pero quien había muerto había sido Rin.

* * *

Haru no creía en el cristianismo. Apenas y creía en la existencia de los dioses después de todo lo que había pasado, pero bien era cierto que la esperanza te llevaba a muchas cosas. Visitó muchos templos, visitó todo tipo de templos, todo tipo de dioses. Y rezó, oró, suplicó. El perdón necesario e innecesario del capricho mundano. Y el resultado, fuese con padres, hermanos, monjes, sacerdotes, pastores, etcétera, era igual: El perdón estaba en uno mismo.

Así que básicamente todo rondaba un « _No existe culpa que perdón no encuentre_ » y « _no puedes pedir perdón si tú mismo no estás arrepentido_ » más « _el perdón solo te lo puedes dar tú mismo»_.

Y joder, Haru no era un maldito intérprete. ¿Dios cristiano quería que suplicara de rodillas y abrazara un rosario? ¿Y para qué quería que hiciera eso? ¿De qué le servía? ¿De eso iba la fe cristiana? Y, bueno, cualquiera de los dioses, ¿de verdad lo escuchaban?

Abandonó su esperanza y su creencia, centrándose en lo que en realidad era importante. Al menos, en su punto de vista. Todos estaban de acuerdo en una sola cosa: el perdón ajeno no se obtiene si no hay perdón propio.

¿Y cómo podía perdonarse por haberle hecho eso a Rin?

No lo dejaban entrar, ni a él ni a Asahi, a visitarlo porque « _perturban el ambiente del paciente_ », pero varias veces le permitieron observarlo desde el monitor de la cámara en su habitación. Demacrado, perdido, muerto y Haru le había llevado a eso. Haru creía que la madre de Rin no le permitía el acceso, y comprendía si era así. Asahi solo fue admitido una vez, y Rin lloró tanto y de pronto arrojaba cosas en la habitación. Lo entendía, de verdad.

Y fue lo mismo siempre, y no había esperanza y no había fe, porque todo era un ciclo de tortura y se llamaba humanidad. La humanidad era débil y estúpida, sin razón dentro de la razón y todo era jodidamente una estupidez, ¿y qué si era redundante? ¡La vida era una redundancia eterna! Cuando todo cobra sentido, entonces el sentido absoluto se pierde, que lo entendiese quien pudiera.

Estaba triste por Rin, por sus actos, por su culpa, pero la vida continuaba y, tres meses después de que Rin fuese internado, Haru se acopló al equipo de natación y siguió con sus estudios. Había un precio que pagar, pero Haru aún no sabía cuál. Y, sinceramente, ojalá nunca supiera cuál era el precio por sus actos.

Sucedió una mañana de marzo.

Haru caminaba hacia su casa, después de entrenar en el club, cuando recibió una llamada de Gou. Se escuchaba algo nerviosa, pero su voz ya no cargaba la preocupación de siempre. Su madre quería verlos. Así, en plural. A todos los amigos de Rin. Haru temió lo peor. Voz nerviosa, pero no más preocupada. ¿Afligida? ¿Rin murió?

Dos horas después, la señora Matsuoka suspiraba y les pedía que fueran a la habitación de Rin, donde solo podían entrar dos personas además de los doctores. Rei no quiso entrar, él había tenido suficiente de visitas esa semana y decía creer que era mejor que Sousuke y Asahi fuesen quienes entraran. Pero Sousuke también se negó, porque él también había estado ahí cuanto tiempo le fue posible y veía conveniente que los problemas se arrancasen de raíz. Así que entraron Asahi y Haru, con un sentimiento de aprensión que se despertaban el uno al otro.

Rin, tal parecía, no había sido notificado de la visita. Se encontraba junto a la ventana y deslizaba un pincel en la superficie de un lienzo blanco. Haru sabía que Rin no dibujaba muy bien, al menos eso recordaba. Pero los trazos parecían precisos, como alguien que llevaba tiempo practicando. Escuchó a Asahi jadear y vio a Rin girarse hacia la puerta.

Haru se dedicó a mirar la pintura, sintiendo su corazón bombeando decepción y dolor mientras Asahi acortaba la distancia y abrazaba a Rin con fuerza. Intentó ignorar cómo los brazos de Rin se ceñían a él, sus sonrisas correspondidas y el alivio que emanaban.

Rin había dibujado un árbol de Sakura, y las flores caían y se perdían en el viento. Haru sonrió con tristeza, escuchando los susurros.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte —decía Asahi. Haru, observando de reojo, le vio acariciar las hebras rojizas que escapaban de la coleta de Rin. Y las flores de Sakura tocaban el césped que Rin dibujó en el lienzo.

—No quería que me vieras así —contestaba Rin, con la voz cargada de cariño. Y Haru no existía, no hablaba, no respiraba, no sentía, no vivía. El árbol ya no tenía flores.

—Le dijiste a tu madre que no me dejara pasar —y Haru reía en su interior, porque ese era un reproche.

—Lo siento, es que no estaba seguro, no quería hacerte sufrir. Lo siento, pero creo que yo… —y Haru lloraba en su interior, porque esa era una disculpa.

Y ellos unos tontos enamorados.

Haru escuchaba, pero no existía, no hablaba, no respiraba, no sentía, no vivía. No hacía nada hasta que salió de esa habitación. Y comenzó a existir, comenzó a respirar, y a sentir y seguía sin vivir, porque dolía, dolía como nunca había imaginado. Y estaba tan feliz, estaba sufriendo y eso estaba bien, porque lo merecía y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Porque Rin tenía color, parecía sano, tenía cariño, existía, revivía. Y amaba y era amado. Se perdonó y lo perdonaron. Y los árboles de Sakura solo florecían en abril, la fe era hipócrita y la vida condicional.

Y ese era el precio de su culpa.

* * *

 _N/A: Okay, quizá haya una pequeña variación en el tiempo. Haru despertó en febrero, seis meses de recuperación, varios meses AsaRin, varios meses internado, en resumen: Haru lleva un año y cuatro dos despierto. Rin, unos cuatro meses internado. No sé, no soy buena en rehabilitación, así que el tiempo que usé en el fic no promete ser correcto._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. El cielo no es azul**

* * *

El corazón lloraba y al cielo no le importaba. Brillaba con intensidad, como si fuese el mejor día de la vida. El viento soplaba, caliente pero no insoportable. Las nubes habían desaparecido, dejando un panorama despejado. La luz entraba por las persianas entreabiertas y reflejaba en el juego de porcelana que descansaba en la bandeja, sobre una de las mesas de servicio. El aire olía a té y a miel. Y a panqués. Y a medicamento. La combinación de aromas resultaba irritante, igual que las paredes blancas, el cielo perfecto, el estúpido panqué y el diseño del juego de té.

El horario de visitas comenzaría en un rato y Rin no se sentía del todo preparado, estaba tranquilo en la penumbra y nadie le había obligado a encender las luces. Al menos no por el momento. Se acarició el brazo distraídamente y volvió a mirar su habitación temporal. Se sentía atrapado y tranquilo en partes iguales. Recorrió su antebrazo con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo los tenues relieves de su última «jugada kamikaze», como Gou insistía en llamarlo, de hacía varios días. Habían sido más profundas que las habituales y Rin no entendía del todo por qué lo había hecho. Todo, en su cabeza, era un constante remolino. Las ideas iban tan rápido como venían. Lo que fue dejaba de ser y al rato volvía a ser. Sus ojos se clavaron en el juego de té. Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba.

Porcelana. Era una mentira. Estaba casi seguro de que la jarra sería de algún tipo de plástico recubierto a tal forma que pareciera porcelana. Tan engañoso como la ventana, como el jardín bajo ella y como toda la instalación. Rin ni siquiera podía salir de su piso sin compañía, pero podía ir a las salas comunes y a los clubs que impartían ahí, pintura, música, confección y estaba seguro de que había escuchado que en una de las alas había modelado en barro. La ventana tenía una pequeña abertura arriba, donde las enfermeras apenas alcanzaban y tan pequeña que quizá solo cabría su brazo.

Rin no intentó romper la ventana, pero estaba seguro de que, aun si lo intentara, no lo lograría.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró su madre junto a Gou, quien prendió la luz. Eso lo trajo al presente. Ambas se acercaron a él y besaron su mejilla con cariño. Gou se apresuró a servirse una taza de té y tomar una rebanada del panqué, mientras su madre lo miró con cansancio.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —cuestionó. Rin suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

—Bien, desperté hace rato —respondió, desviando la mirada hacia Gou, que se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de la cama.

—Me alegro, cariño… Pero, ¿por qué no has desayunado? —acarició la mejilla de su hijo antes de volverse a la chica, que comía a sus anchas. Ella detuvo el acto al momento y se encogió de hombros.

—La comida no se desperdicia —musitó tras traga. Dio un trago al té—. Además, hermano necesita proteína, no harina. Puede beber el té y yo puedo conseguirle una hamburguesa. Y una bebida energética, ¿qué dices, Rin? —el aludido sonrió, alzando una ceja.

—Una hamburguesa, una soda y te dejo comer todo el pan.

—Niños, se supone que debe seguir… —Gou la interrumpió en cuanto estrechó la mano con Rin.

—Hecho. Ahora vuelvo, mamá. Prometo que tendrá tanta lechuga que será hasta balanceado —su madre suspiró, resignándose. Gou apuró el panqué y el té, levantándose en cuanto terminó y saliendo de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada tras la partida de Gou. Era incómodo, quizá demasiado incómodo. Rin nunca admitió nada de lo que le sucedió en esos años y nadie pudo obligarlo. Gou tampoco le contó a su madre, pues comprendía que no estaba en ella tomar esa decisión. Rin tenía que saber cuándo sería el momento, sólo él podía decirle. Había sido un acuerdo no estipulado y él realmente se lo agradecía. Su madre no sabía nada y aun así tenía esas enormes ojeras, lucía tan cansada y todo era culpa de él.

Cuando lo internaron, declararon que no estaba en condiciones ni tenía la capacidad de tomar decisiones y el atento contra su vida no le ayudó mucho. Estaba, además, tan drogado... Haru no había dudado en ningún momento acerca de llamar a Gou y ella contactó a su madre, quien enseguida viajó a Tokio. Ella logró ingresar a Rin.

Desintoxicarlo no fue un proceso muy largo, duró poco más de una semana en eliminar la droga de su sistema. Y recobrar su consciencia lo ayudó a hundirse en la vergüenza. Se recordó gruñendo, gritando, maldiciendo y suplicando. Recordó la mirada que Rei le daba y la última vez que lo vio solo le escuchó disculparse. Luego, cuando comenzó a asistir a terapias y comenzó a medicarse con antidepresivos, Rin se calmó y Rei volvió.

Sus cajones se llenaron de bocetos que fueron incrementando y mejorando con el paso de los días. Y Rin tenía arranques de ira, tristeza. La desesperación hacía de las suyas a veces y entonces dejaba de pensar, o pensaba demasiado. Encontró la manera de lastimarse, en ocasiones. Y las cosas que le permitieron, le fueron arrebatadas. El cuadro de su familia, del equipo de Iwatobi y Samezuka, su collar.

Y una cajita de terciopelo celeste.

Pero aquello había sido hacía meses y al momento ya las tenía de vuelta. Aunque eso no borraba los actos. Estar mejor no significaba que había dejado de estar mal. Cuando vio a Asahi todo explotó en su cabeza. ¿Podías amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Podías estar enamorado de un recuerdo? Porque ver a Asahi le ponía nervioso, le hacía sonreír como idiota y le aceleraba el corazón. Pero…

Cuando estaba solo, y la luna se veía, abría esa cajita de terciopelo que había conseguido tanto, tanto tiempo atrás. Estaba seguro de que a Haru no le hacía falta. Haru estaba bien sin ella. Y Rin estaba bien con ella. Un anillo de oro bastante simple, pero lleno de sentimientos, reflejaría la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Su mente se perdería en esa ocasión hacía más de un año. Lo reviviría y sentiría su piel arder.

Él habría dicho sí, Haru lo habría abrazado, se besarían, llorarían de felicidad si era necesario. Dormirían juntos esa noche y Rin perdería su virginidad con Haru y no con un extraño a cambio de dinero. Al día siguiente, ambos lucirían sus anillos ante sus amigos y no tardarían mucho en acordar una fecha y ponerse manos a ello para hacer una fiesta. Los meses pasarían y los planes comenzarían a cumplirse. Después de casarse legalmente, frente a pocos testigos, llegarían al salón reservado, donde se encontrarían con todos sus amigos, de Iwatobi, de Sano, de Tokio, de Sídney. Los felicitarían, pasarían al banquete. Y entonces, Rin conocería a un antiguo compañero de equipo de Haru: Asahi.

Él nunca sabía qué pasaría al conocer a Asahi, pues sus ilusiones se desmoronaban torno a él. Y esa era la cuestión. ¿Amaba, de verdad, a Asahi? Creía que sí, porque lo hacía sentir bien. Y creía que no, porque no solo se trataba de hacerlo sentir bien. Entonces, el anillo de compromiso era encerrado de nuevo en esa cajita de terciopelo y Rin tomaba el collar que Asahi le regaló en la quinceava cita.

Asahi, quien le había pagado por sexo.

Asahi, quien se ponía los calcetines antes que la ropa interior. Quien aún sin conocerlo bien, le había dicho que merecía algo mejor. Quien lloraba ante las historias que se desarrollaban en su mente y se excusaba del llanto con sus pastillas para la alergia. Quien se esforzó por verlo sonreír y aún más por escucharle reír. Quien era capaz de pagar tres mil yenes sólo para ver con él una película rentada. Quien se hacía el interesante para ver si a Rin podía interesarle. Quien era como uno de esos animalitos que uno no se puede sacar de encima. Quien lo invitó a un helado, a jugar videojuegos, al cine, a cenar, a nadar. Quien lo hizo sentir vivo cuando él se creía muerto. Quien investigó su horario para poder invitarlo a salir. Quien decía que se había enamorado en nueve días. Con quien peleó cada día, pero se reconcilió en el siguiente instante. Asahi, el que creía en lo que su madre decía, que « _un chocolatito calentaba el corazón_ ».

Asahi, quien se quedaría incluso si Rin lo rechazaba.

No era que Rin tuviese que elegir entre Haru y Asahi. Haru no era una opción. Haru era inalcanzable. No era que Asahi fuera menos puro que Haru, pero Asahi lo estaba aceptando con todo y errores. Haru no había aceptado ni uno. La decisión que Rin debía tomar era confiar en su corazón y dañar a Asahi o simplemente hacerse a un lado.

Miyako miró a su hijo con preocupación. Más de una vez había sido testigo de cómo Rin se perdía por completo en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada y con una expresión de nostalgia que la estremecía. ¿Por qué habían llegado a ese punto?

Ella había intentado que sus hijos lo tuvieran todo. La partida de Toraichi la destruyó un poco, pero por ellos había salido adelante. Se había esforzado, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para darles la mejor de las vidas. Dejó que Rin partiera a Australia para que se recreara, lo dejó luchar por su sueño y le ayudó cuanto pudo. Lo apoyó cuando llegó a Iwatobi, su mano entrelazada con la de Haru. Le animó cuando, el día en que Rin se mudó, lloró en su hombro y le prometió que la llamaría seguido. Rio cuando la primera carta llegó, porque su precioso hijo era así, hacía las cosas que le gustaban y se esforzaba y sus costumbres eran difíciles de borrar.

Estuvo ahí para él, pero Rin jamás la buscó.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, jamás hubiera permitido que Toraichi saliese en ese barco pesquero. Si ella hubiera presentido el mal, si ella hubiera podido prevenirlo, quizá su hijo no estaría tan perdido y tan solo. Quizá su difunto esposo la habría ayudado a encaminar a su hijo en las vías correctas. Quizá juntos habrían visto la relación de Rin y Haruka florecer. Quizá habrían asistido a su boda y Rin habría hecho de todo para ser quien quería ser.

Era frustrante, agobiante, horroroso ver a su hijo despojarse de sus sueños, desechar sus esfuerzos e ignorar su talento. Era horrible verlo morir lentamente y que, a pesar de que ella lo diese todo, no pudiese ayudarlo. Si tuviera la oportunidad, daría su vida para que él recuperara su brillo.

Se sentó junto a él en la camilla y acarició su mejilla. Él pareció volver al presente, pues alzó la mirada y forzó otra sonrisa. De esas que a Miyako hacían llorar por la noche.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Asahi-kun y Nanase-kun ayer, cariño? —Rin iba a responder, pero no pudo hacerlo. Miró a su madre con extrañez.

—Haruka no vino, mamá —ella negó levemente.

—Por supuesto que vino. Estuvieron aquí diez minutos, antes de que cambiaran con Tachibana-kun y Sou-kun.

—No lo vi. Asahi entró y me abrazó, hablamos un rato, pero Haru no estaba aquí. ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

Ella vio la indecisión brillando en sus ojos. Se estiró y besó la frente de su chico, peinándole hacia atrás el cabello.

—Quien sabe, Rin. Quizá estaba aquí para ver que estuvieras bien.

—Él me odia.

—Por supuesto que no —Miyako suspiró y tomó la mano de Rin. Él la sintió fría y delgada, ásperas—. Él tiene que entender en algún momento. Y tú también. Ambos cometieron muchos errores, cariño, pero pueden perdonarse mutuamente.

—No creo que podamos volver a estar…

—No, Rin, no digo eso. Creo… Incluso creo mejor que no vuelvan a ser amigos. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ambos merecen disculparse con el otro. Él no te escuchó y tú no lo escuchaste a él. Ambos reaccionaron a la situación y actuaron como mejor les pareció.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que yo hice? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose asfixiado. Su madre sonrió levemente.

—Trabajaste en varios restaurantes, abandonaste tu carrera universitaria y te enfocaste en pagar la deuda de Nanase-kun. Sou-kun me contó.

El alivio que Rin sintió fue enfermizo. Soltó la mano de su madre y dobló las piernas, abrazándolas. No quería más tacto. Rin era una bomba fétida. Contaminante. Corrupta.

—Él también se siente culpable, Rin. Pero ambos actúan de maneras distintas. Yo no sé todo, pero creo que sí deben hablar, por eso permití que viniera a visitarte —el aludido suspiró— ¿Por qué no lo quieres ver? Siempre fuiste el primero en buscarlo.

 _«Siempre había estado detrás de Haru, ¿por qué ahora se apartaba?»_

—Solo quiero verte bien, amor. Quiero que recuperes esa sonrisa tuya que siempre parecía burlarse de todo —ella suspiró. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Iré a hablar con el médico, ¿vale? Asahi-kun vino a visitarte, lo invitaré a pasar.

Cuando Asahi entró, revolvió el cabello de Rin a forma de saludo. El pelirrojo sonrió a medias, dándole vueltas al collar que había tomado del buró. Para el contrario, aquello no pasó desapercibido. Se acomodó junto a él en la cama y le sonrió, mirándole las manos.

— ¿Entonces? —cuestionó. Rin le miró, sintiéndose tonto e imbécil— ¿Terminaste el dibujo que me mostraste? —negó.

—No, no fui a la clase de la noche… —Asahi lo vio tragar en seco y su corazón dio un vuelco— Oye…

— ¿Sí? —tomó la mano ajena. Rin entrelazó sus dedos.

—No creo que vaya a estar listo. Creo que nunca lo estaré —admitió. Asahi acarició el dorso de su mano con suavidad.

—No estoy pidiéndote nada, Rin. Solo quiero estar en tu vida, ¿no me quieres aquí?

—No soportaría la idea de no verte nunca más, no digas tonterías. Pero yo no creo que pueda corresponderte. No sé si puedo amarte como tú dices que me amas a mí.

—Eso no importa, yo puedo amarnos por los dos. Sé que tú no puedes, sé que no estás listo. Pero también sé que no es por lo que piensas. No es porque tú hayas hecho lo que hiciste, no es porque no lo merezcas —besó su mano con cariño y sonrió con tristeza—. Sé que no puedes amar a alguien sin antes amarte a ti mismo. Y sé que te odias más de lo que yo creo que te odias.

—Asahi, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo? —su voz sonó queda y temblorosa. El nombrado sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo soporto. Odio que te odies como no tienes idea, haría de todo porque dejaras de sentirte así, por sacarte del hoyo donde ese idiota te hundió. Tienes que entender que, si yo estoy aquí, no es para hacer que me ames. Estoy aquí porque yo te amo a ti. Y aún si no te amara, seguiría aquí. Estoy aquí porque quiero borrar tus errores. O al menos, lograr que no signifiquen nada. Pero sé que eso no está en mí.

—Quiero amarte —Asahi asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¿Quién no querría? —Rin rio. De verdad, rio. Asahi tenía esa capacidad para hacerlo sentir bien con su presencia— Bien, entonces, conociéndote como te conozco… ¿Quieres que le diga a Haru que venga? Ayer nos dio privacidad, pero…

—Sí. Por favor. Hay que terminar con esto —el contrario asintió y se levantó para ir a la puerta, con la mano hecha puño, dejando la de Rin extendida sobre la sábana. Vacía. Le sonrió—. Gracias.

—Bien, bien. Volveré pronto. Come un poco, apuesto a que la única que ha probado bocado fue tu hermanita.

Rin asintió y Asahi se fue.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, miró su mano y abrió el puño. Ahí estaba su corazón. El collar que Rin le había regalado le devolvía el brillo de las lámparas. Le devolvía su recuerdo, su cariño. Y le dolía. Apretó el dije y se lo colgó, suspirando. Rin era como la botella prohibida en la repisa más alta de sus padres, y él como el adolescente que se creía capaz de beberla. Estaba decidido hacer lo que fuera, incluso renunciar a él si eso le hacía bien. La luz del perfecto día le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Si su sufrimiento le hacía feliz, ¿qué le deparaba? Suspiró.

Pues, para empezar, el cielo no era azul. Y esta no era una historia de amor.

* * *

 ** _N.A.:_** _Bueno, investigué sobre el tratamiento para la drogadicción y un blog decía que duraba un año. Pero pues, alb. Rin no era un adicto, solo la tomaba cuando se sentía más mal que mal. (¿) En fin, ya he dicho que los datos no prometen ser reales. A que no se esperaban que actualizara, ¿eh, eh, eh? Es que será el día en que los muertos reviven._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Desde hoy y para siempre**

* * *

 _«El sol iluminaba en lo alto,_ apenas cubierto por una que otra nube que viajaba con el viento. Todo podía definirse como pacífico, a excepción del sonido de chapoteo y las risas de Nagisa, que llenaban el lugar de vida y sonrisas mal escondidas. Rei salió del agua y sonrió con petulancia, sacándose el gorro y los visores para adoptar una pose de triunfo.

— ¿Lo han visto? ¡Seguro ha sido el nado más hermoso que hayan presenciado! Rin-san tenía razón al mostrarme el estilo mariposa —alardeó. Rin, recargado a un costado del edificio del club, claramente escondido, no pudo evitar mofarse en silencio, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Así que tú le ayudaste —el pelirrojo dio un respingo y se separó de la pared. Haru miraba el piso con rostro serio y las manos cruzadas tras de sí, recargado a un lado de donde él había estado.

— ¡Joder, Haru! _¡Sh!_ —chistó, llevando un dedo a sus labios mientras pedía silencio. El azabache alzo la mirada. Y sus ojos, tan azules y claros, hicieron que un imperceptible sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas ajenas, sintiéndose atrapado de alguna manera incomprensible— ¿Es importante quién le enseñó? De todas formas, sabes mejor que nadie que el talento es talento.

—Gracias.

— … Así que deja de joder y ve a celebrar que… ¿qué? —frunció el ceño y miró al contrario con confusión— ¿Por? Le hice a Rei un favor.

— Huh… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Gracias, Rin, por ignorar que eres parte del equipo de la competencia y darnos una nueva herramienta para ganar —Haru sonrió y se separó de la pared. Rin se preguntó si Makoto estaba acostumbrado a la parte del azabache que hablaba de esa forma tan anti-Haru, porque él, definitivamente, no—. Mereces un helado.

—A ver, yo no les di ninguna herramienta, ayudé a un… —agitó la cabeza— ¿Helado?

—Hoy, a las seis, en el centro comercial.

— ¿Helado?

—Te espero —terminó, dirigiéndose hacia la piscina y siendo recibido por un enérgico Nagisa que lo retó a una competencia con Rei.

Rin lo observó en completo silencio, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Acaso… ¿Acababa de invitarlo a salir? Sonrió levemente y miró hacia el piso, recargándose donde había estado antes y mordisqueándose el labio. Él y Haru. ¿En qué mundo era posible?

 _En el mejor de los mundos, seguramente.»_

 _«La noche cubría la ciudad_ como un manto de oscuridad, las nubes de tormenta ocultaban las estrellas y la lluvia torrencial aconsejaba a las personas no salir de sus casas esa noche. Haru suspiró, sentado junto a la ventana y con la frente pegada al cristal.

—Va a detenerse —repitió Rin, por enésima vez—. A menos de que sigas viéndola. Quizá, si no te apartas de ahí, piense que te gusta y decida quedarse… ¿quién sabe? ¿Otros tres días?

Haru alcanzó el cojín y se lo arrojó. Rin rió, tras esquivarlo, pero lanzó una maldición cuando se escuchó un cristal haciéndose añicos. El azabache se giró lentamente, con un mohín de decepción.

—Oye, deja de estar de lastimero y ayúdame a desempacar —siseó—. Recoge el maldito vaso que acabas de romper con tu actitud de " _el mundo me odia"_ y haz algo productivo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las habitaciones están llenas de polvo, hay una gotera en el pasillo y no estoy seguro de que todas las cajas hayan llegado.

—Ponte en mi lugar. No quiero faltar.

— ¿Perdón? Yo faltaré a la práctica si la lluvia no se detiene, por si no lo recuerdas, soy parte del equipo. Además, esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque elegiste este horrible departamento pese a que el otro estaba cerca de la universidad y era mucho más barato, por eso!

—Este está cerca de Makoto.

— ¡El otro está cerca de Sousuke! —Haru agitó la mano y volvió la vista a la ventana— ¡Deja de mirar hacia afuera y ayúdame a-des-em…! —Haru se levantó de un salto.

—Ya llegó —comentó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rin se cruzó de brazos, intentando reprimir la ira que lo llenaba, aunque la curiosidad por saber qué había llegado hacía el trabajo por él. Haru volvió a la sala con una caja en las manos y fue a dejarla a la cocina ante la incredulidad de Rin, aunque poco después volvió y recogió el vaso que rompió.

—Pediste pizza.

—Si el repartidor pudo llegar, nosotros también podemos ir mañana, incluso si no deja de llover —comentó.

—Arriesgaste la vida de una persona por natación.

—Si hubiera sido peligroso, no habría servicio a domicilio —excusó, regresando a la cocina para tomar una rebanada de pizza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas esperando en la ventana? —Haru se encogió de hombros.

 _—No quería desempacar.»_

 _«Rin se dejó caer en el sillón donde Haru_ yacía sentado desde hacía rato, comiendo caballa y mirando el televisor. El pelirrojo recargó la cabeza en su hombro y soltó un suspiro exagerado que Haru ignoró olímpicamente. Entonces, lo repitió.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó el azabache. Rin le tomó la mano y Haru al fin desvió la mirada hacia él, con la duda pintada en sus ojos— ¿Qué?

—Si me hubieras ayudado a desempacar, no me habría llevado un mes —Haru rotó los ojos y se volvió a la tele—. Hazme caso.

—Arreglé la gotera.

—No es cierto, yo lo hice.

—Pero yo te dije como.

—Pero si me hubieras…

—Tú eres el único adicto a la limpieza aquí —recargó la mejilla en la cabeza del contrario y entrelazó los dedos, sin dejar de mirar la tele—. A mí no me molestaban las cajas.

—El departamento es muy grande para dos personas, Haru, ¿por qué te gusta?

—Porque… —miró a Rin de reojo y acarició el dorso de su mano— puedo imaginarme una vida contigo, aquí. Incluso si las cosas no salen bien.

Porque la vista no estaba tan mal, la zona era tranquila y los vecinos resultaron ser amigables. Porque cuando alguno de los dos se enojaba, podían ir a tranquilizarse en otra habitación. Porque Haru tenía muchos dibujos repartidos en una de las habitaciones extras. Porque había una bañera en el baño y la isla de la cocina era perfecta para que practicase. Porque era el sitio perfecto para las reuniones sociales.

 _Porque, al pasar el tiempo, ambos aprendieron a amarlo.»_

* * *

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, el rostro serio de Haru fue lo que encontró. El azabache lo observaba fijamente con un brillo triste en su mirada, Rin aprendió a distinguir las emociones en sus ojos, aprendió a leerlo. Fue él quien le enseñó que, en verdad, a veces las palabras no lo son todo.

Haru estiró la mano y tomó la de Rin con suavidad, casi como si temiera que se rompiese. Como si no supiera que él ya estaba roto. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero Haru negó suavemente, adelantándose.

—Nada fue tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó —trató de mantenerse firme, pero su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse—. Fui un imbécil, me cegué, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te he culpado de nada. Estuve enojado y triste y no actué como debería haberlo hecho. No era yo, en esos momentos —soltó una risa tonta y se talló una mejilla con la mano libre—. Es decir, sí era yo, pero no fue algo propio de mí…

—No deberías… es que… —intentó apartar la mano con lentitud, pero Haru la aferró con más fuerza y negó nuevamente.

—Lo sé, Rin, y no me importa. Nada de lo que hayas hecho me importa. No debiste, aún si mi vida pendía de un hilo, yo jamás habría querido eso para ti, lo sabes. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo jamás habría querido hacerte daño, no así.

—Yo lo decidí, Haru, no te culpes por ello —susurró. Se sentó en la cama con lentitud y puso la mano libre sobre la de Haru, apresándolo—. Ya no hay que seguir buscando culpables.

—Todo se ha reducido a eso, ¿no? Quisiera que volvieras a ser tú.

—Sin errores.

—Pese a tus errores —lo miró a los ojos y se levantó, alzando la otra mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Con errores, Rin. ¿Qué clase de ser humano no se equivoca?

—Haru…

—Lamento todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora. Fui un ignorante, imbécil y demás. Me sorprende que no me hayas molido a golpes, antes lo habrías hecho.

—Yo no podría… Si me hubieras escuchado…

—No lo hice, Rin —acunó su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas y besando su frente con suavidad—. Y no lo haré. Ya no hay más respuestas. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero creo que realmente nunca hubo nada que esperar. Hay que empezar de nuevo.

—No… ¿no odias lo que hice? ¿No odias lo que soy?

—No, Rin.

—Haru… ¿No te doy asco? He estado con tantas personas que ya perdí la cuenta, he sido usado tantas veces que ni siquiera…

El azabache dejó que Rin continuara hablando, escuchó cada cosa que dijo y lo abrazó cuando volvió a llorar. Lo escuchó hablar de Asahi y de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. El pelirrojo se desahogó y se sintió más liviano, pese a todo. Cuando la hora llegó, Rin le sonrió antes de despedirse.

— ¿No vas a volver? —preguntó, cuando Haru atravesó la puerta. El azabache rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó la caja de terciopelo celeste. Rin se volvió a buscar en los cajones y luego se levantó— Es mía. Tú la tiraste.

—Lo será cuando me aceptes. Hasta entonces, creo que vendré un poco más seguido. Asegúrate de salir de aquí pronto, Matsuoka. No importa qué tan difícil sea ni qué camino elijas. Eres bienvenido a mi lado. Desde hoy y para siempre.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¡Jelo! Dirán, "qué capítulo tan más cortito" ¡y sí! Pero, pues, se me ocurrió tras leer en qué me había quedado. Un poco de HaruRin, porque la historia… bueno… ¡La historia! Espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor._


End file.
